Let The Blood Flow
by DelenaDJ
Summary: PART OF MY CROSSOVER COLLECTION. AU - The dark truth always lies just beneath the surface. The Five Great Lands are on the verge of war and the blood will flow.
1. All We Are

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! This is a CROSSOVER story so it will draw heavily from other shows. If that's not your cup of tea, then try some stories from my CANON collection.**

* * *

A dim tea light shone in a bedroom in the Temple of the Five Elements, a place nestled by the waterfalls of the forest. A pen fluidly moved over paper as Elena Petrova poured out all her emotions and thoughts.

_Silence. I never thought there would come a time when I hated the pure absence of sound. When I had been an officer of the Pyran Mercenary Division all I had wanted was silence and now that I have it…I realize now it's not what I really wanted. I crave for the laughter of children in the streets, conversation, music, the clash of steel against steel in a sparring match. Ten years have passed since that day, since the day that I, Elena Petrova, Head of the Petrova Clan, was banished from my homeland, from my people, and most of all…from my husband. Considered one of the Five Great Lands, Pyra possesses the most elite military consisting of solely mercenaries just like the other four countries. I had been one of Pyra's most decorated soldiers. Powerful and well-respected mercenary clans existed within the confines of Pyra's walls, four of which were considered clans of nobility: the Lockwood, the Mikaelson, the Salvatore, and the Petrova. As the Captain Commander and second-in-command to the General, I had worked with all ranks of mercenaries from captains to lieutenants to cadets. But the time I enjoyed most was when I worked with Damon Salvatore, head of the Salvatore Clan and my husband. From the moment we were both born, a marriage had been arranged between us. Over the years, the Pyran government had become suspicious of the Salvatore Clan, concerned they were plotting a coup d'etat to overthrow a regime that often pandered to the whims of the Mikaelson Clan, the Salvatore's sworn rival. The Salvatore Elders had hoped that by uniting with my esteemed and noble clan, the government's suspicions would be allayed. The union between our two families had gone off without a hitch and while the government threatened to eliminate the Salvatores, we Petrovas had warned that we would protect our own including the Salvatores no matter the cost. Tensions quelled for a time as taking on the Petrovas and Salvatores was something that should be avoided at all costs. It could very well mean the destruction of Pyra if such a battle broke out. But through the ebb and flow of time, lives were forever changed. The government's suspicions still continued. They put the Salvatores under close surveillance and forced them to live in a corner of the town. Damon would often tell me of the clan's feelings of segregation and betrayal. The constant suspicion, the discrimination…it gave birth to feelings of ill-will, feelings our leaders had created. Unable to stomach the burden anymore, the Salvatores made preparations for a coup. Zach Salvatore, Damon's half-brother and a member of my Black Ops squad, became the Salvatore's spy. However, Zach knew a civil war would escalate into a world war. With the Petrovas on their side, the Salvatores were a formidable force. The Petrovas wouldn't take a slight against their new kin unpunished. Zach instead provided Pyra with information on the Salvatore's plans. The current general didn't agree with the treatment being dealt to the Salvatores and attempted to achieve a peaceful resolution. I had served as the chief negotiator. However, another man, John Gilbert, leader of a division of a Blacks Ops unit and a prominent council member, was not one to wait around for peaceful negotiations. He convinced Zach that murdering the entire clan was the only way to avert war. On a cool summer night, blood was spilled, the Salvatore Clan slaughtered. I had been on patrol that night with Damon. When we heard the screams from the clan compound, we had flashed to the sight and witnessed a horror no child should ever have to see. Zach had killed the entire clan. As his sword was pointed at Stefan Salvatore, Damon's younger brother, I saved my brother-in-law and Zach left in a flash, for parts unknown, branded a Pyran criminal. It was the first night I had ever seen Zach cry. I knew exactly what had happened in that moment, but I needed to hear it. My life and Damon's life changed after that. I met with John. Damon and I were chastised for our actions as John revealed he was the one who sanctioned the murder. He told us the truth that night, all of Zach's orders, and we learned exactly what kind of man John Gilbert was. I was brought before the council members for interfering with Zach's mission, for saving Stefan, and I was banished from my home. But the fire of the Petrova Clan could not be snuffed out by people who had overstayed their welcome in this world, whose souls were claimed by fear. I asked the General of Pyra to protect Damon and Stefan from John and the other council members and to never disclose the truth of the events surrounding the massacre. And I threatened John. If he ever laid a hand on Damon or Stefan, I would personally take Pyra down. I tearfully left Damon in that hellhole. It's my deepest regret. The official story concerning the massacre was that Zach had gone rogue, losing faith in his clan. And the reason for my banishment was that I defied a direct order from my superiors on a mission. Any citizens of Pyra were forbidden to contact me. However, that didn't stop Damon. He was never one for rules. Unknown to the government, our clansmen had built secret tunnels that stretched all throughout Pyra and across its borders. When I was banished, I further built my reputation with the other countries as a bounty hunter until I finally found my new home in the Temple of the Five Elements. Among the Four Great Clans, the Petrovas are known as the most powerful as we possess the ability to master all the different types of Mystical Arts used in battle. This ability is further amplified by the Head of the Clan as that person is the only one who can wield the Crimson Blade, a blade that is said to have been blessed by the blood of our ancestors. Five years into my banishment, I gained many monikers. The Element Sage, The Crimson Blade, and most recently One of the Legendary Three. Three individuals who are considered the most powerful captains of their time. Damon and Stefan are also members of this group. I have never written all this down, but I have come to the conclusion that in order to avoid the past repeating itself, our children must learn our history, no matter how dark, how evil. I hope one day that my children and the people of these lands will learn the truth and a new golden age will emerge. The truth will set them all free. _

As Elena placed her pen down, she heard a series of chimes. She smirked and reached for a black cloak resting on a dresser.

"He's coming." Elena secured her cloak over a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt that ran down to the middle of her thighs. The rest of her ensemble was complete with a purple sash across her waist and a deep red skirt that ended below her knees. In a flash, she disappeared from the inner sanctum of the temple and walked down a set of dark steps, her black high-heeled sandals clacking with each movement. Two trays of fuel ran down the sides of the tunnel and Elena witnessed flames run down the petroleum from the end of the corridor. She smiled as she heard footsteps. "You're early. I wasn't expecting you for two weeks."

"Circumstances have changed," said Damon, warmly, as his blue eyes took in his beautiful wife. How he had missed her. "You're absolutely radiant, love." Elena blushed. He stroked her face and lifted her chin up so he could kiss her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I thought we discussed this. We can only meet every other month. It's a crime for you to even be seeing me."

"Not anymore."

"What?"

"I convinced the General to let you come back. He's given you a full pardon."

"Damon, I don't think…"

"I know. After everything they've done to us in the past, you don't think you could ever serve under him again, but I promise you…things are different now. It's not like it once was. And…the clan needs you. I need you." Elena cupped his face and kissed him.

"Okay. How is Stefan?"

"I'm concerned. He came back from a mission, but he's not the same. His thirst for power..."

"He wants to kill Zach. He doesn't think he has the power yet."

"Elena, we should tell him the truth."

"No!" she hissed. "Absolutely out of the question. It was _his_ last wish and I'll be damned if I don't grant him that. Promise me."

"Elena."

"Damon, promise me you won't tell Stefan. Please. This is all I can give _him_ now. I owe him this for failing him."

"Still stubborn as ever I see. Fine, I promise. Come. I'll take you home."

"Damon, you know we can't go through the tunnels. We'll leave out of the temple. It's only a couple hours run from the town." Damon nodded and a couple hours later after Elena had gathered her belongings from the temple, they arrived outside the city gates, two soldiers guarding the entrance. As they passed through the gates, Elena felt eyes on her and heard whispers.

"Isn't that Elena Petrova? I thought she was banished? I heard she was a mercenary for those lugs in Terra. Well, I heard she was working for the Lord of the Flames. One of his elite bodyguards. They're calling her The Crimson Blade. I can't believe they gave a pardon to a woman who disobeyed direct orders. They must need her for something," Elena heard several people speak as the loose sleeves and two small slits on either side of her shirt fluttered through the breeze.

"Ignore it," Damon murmured as he rested his hand on the small of her back, brushing her long brunette locks as he did so. "They are nothing."

"Let's go to the General's Mansion." In a flash, they left the city's market and arrived in front of a red structure that was larger than the rest of the surrounding buildings. They walked up a series of stairs and Elena knocked on a door reading _General Bennett_.

"Enter." They walked into the room. "Hello, Elena."

"Rudy. Such a pleasure. I hear you're granting me pardon."

"Yes. With this pardon, you will regain your title as Head of the Petrova Clan and my Captain Commander," the General said from behind his desk.

"No offense, but why the sudden change of heart?"

"Damon made a most reasonable proposal on your behalf."

"Oh?" Elena glanced at Damon.

"The Petrova Clan has grown angry and volatile without your presence."

"I see. So it is out of self-preservation?"

"That and there are other matters we are concerned about," Rudy grumbled. Elena chuckled.

"You generals are all the same. You're concerned about the demon horse that was sealed in my body when I was born. You don't want it out of your hands. It's the same reason you made Damon stay here. You want to make sure the demon tiger is kept in control. We're both your secret weapons."

"Elena, you know of the destruction those creatures caused. One swing of the demon horse's tail and mountains crumbled. The only way to end it was to seal the nine demon beasts across the lands in humans. All this is beside the point. Elena, you were one of my best mercenaries. I hold you in the highest regard. Your banishment was not my decision."

"And neither was this pardon. Damon may have made this proposition but both you and I know that you only agreed to it because of the Sylvan Guild."

"The who?" Damon asked.

"They're an organization of terrorists who want to extract the beasts from their humans."

"You know of them?" Rudy asked, shocked.

"Of them? I've fought a pair of them. I admit they're dangerous, but…they won't be coming after me any time soon. Now let's cut through the crap. I accept your pardon, but on one condition. Damon has told me things have changed from the way they once were. However, I have not been handed any proof of such a thing. So if for one moment you or the council displays the attitude of the past before me, I'll crush you all with the full force of the Petrovas. We will take revenge on you all for slighting our kin. Do I make myself clear?"

"I believe we can agree to that."

"Good. Glad to be back."

"Pyra is lucky to have you. I've put you back with your original squad for high-ranking missions. You, Damon, and Stefan."

"Very well."

"Would you be opposed to an assignment?"

"What kind of assignment?"

"I want you to take on a cadet squad just as Damon and Stefan have. You're the only one of your class and rank who hasn't." Elena grimaced. "I know, I know. You hate it, but it is a necessity of our organization."

"Fine."

"I'd also like you, Damon, and Stefan to participate in the Captain's Exhibition."

"The Exhibition, huh? That's quite the honor. Only the best captains are selected to enter the Exhibition."

"Well, what do you say?" Rudy asked. Elena smirked. Damon knew immediately she was in. Her and that competitive streak.

"Hmm. Damon?" Elena asked.

"Sounds like fun. We're in."

"Excellent. I'll make preparations immediately. The entrance exam will be conducted in two months. Oh, and here is the data on your cadet squad." Rudy handed her a file and Elena looked at the dossier.

"Tyler Lockwood," Elena read the first name on the list. "He has the demon dragon sealed in him. I knew this kid's parents. They died when the dragon went on a rampage. What a shame. Does he know the dragon is in him?"

"Yes. He is aware. He is inexperienced at controlling its power. It would be most helpful if you taught him how to control the dragon. I warn you though. He's a bit of a handful."

"Very well." The two then left.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. It's just what I thought it would be."

"Were you serious about crushing this place if they went out of line?"

"No, but they don't need to know that. What do you know about this Tyler kid?"

"Well, he's Carol's and Richard's son, but you know that. Under the care of his Uncle Mason. Just graduated from the Academy. Kid's a bit of a dimwit."

"That's not surprising. His parents were dimwits too."

"He was ostracized by the town as well."

"That's not surprising either. You and I were both ostracized when we were kids until we became the heads of our clans. Then respect was demanded. He's not in such a position."

"His Academy teacher told me the kid's a kinesthetic learner and responds best to competition."

"Looks like his team is Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan. This sounds like a pain in the ass, but a mission's a mission."

"You want to head home?"

"Sure. I can deal with this tomorrow." Damon then pulled Elena down an alleyway. "Uh, Damon, where are we going?"

"Home, silly."

"But, the compound is that way," said Elena, pointing the opposite direction.

"Not anymore."

"What?"

"We had to rebuild," said Damon as they walked toward the far east corner of Pyra. "There was an attack on Pyra about a year ago. The Petrova Compound caught fire and was burned to the ground. During the restoration, it was decided that we would merge together the new Petrova Compound with the abandoned Salvatore Compound. Your family…they've done a lot of good things for us. They've treated us well since that night and even before."

"I'm glad." Elena smiled and cupped his cheek before kissing him at the entrance to the Petrova-Salvatore Compound.

"Hey, Salvatore! You going to hog my daughter all to yourself?" Isobel asked as a group of people congregated at the entrance.

"Mother," Elena beamed as she hugged the former matriarch of the clan.

"I'm so glad you're home, daughter."

"Come on! It's time to party," said one of Elena's clansmen. Everyone laughed. Elena then turned to Damon, holding out her hand which he accepted with a smile that reached up to his beautiful blue eyes. After that, the night was filled with laughter and drinks. Elena stood in the back of a restaurant, looking out a window that overlooked the new compound. Everything that she wanted she had back. The laughter, the conversation, the music, even a bar brawl between two of Elena's cousins. It was hard to believe.

"Here you are," said Damon as he crawled next to Elena's spot by the window. "You know the guest of honor is actually supposed to partake in the party." Damon then noticed silent tears flowing down her cheeks. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I can't believe it. I'm back." Damon sighed, realizing everything was suddenly hitting her. He took her hand in his.

"You're back."

"I've been alone for so long. It's hard to imagine. It's hard to believe."

"Well, if it helps, I'll tell you you're back until you believe it yourself."

"I want to see all that's changed, Damon."

"Okay."

Quietly, Damon and Elena snuck away from the rambunctious party and walked through the compound. Elena saw every restaurant, every home, and of course an organization that the Petrova Clan was known for: the Pyra Military Police Force. This institution was responsible for maintaining law within Pyra's walls. Developed by the first Lord of the Petrova Clan, the mission of this force was to bring other mercenaries to justice if any wrongdoing was committed. It was a strong organization that only accepted the most elite mercenaries. Elena had served as the Captain of this force before her promotion to Captain-Commander. After her promotion, the force had become even stronger and closely linked with the General's tenure. Finally, they arrived at the home of the Lord and Lady of the Petrova and Salvatore Clans, their home.

"I know you've seen a lot of change," said Damon.

"Yeah. It's a little overwhelming."

"Well, there's one thing that hasn't changed. Go on." Hesitantly, Elena opened the door to the house and as she walked through the home, she was completely blown away. Everything was the same. Every room was the exact same as it had been in their old home down to the position of the furniture and the placement of the pictures. Elena walked up the stairs to the bedroom, Damon trailing behind her. She could have cried when she saw the bedroom. Red rose petals were sprinkled across the white bedding while steam rose from the claw-foot bathtub. The scene was entirely reminiscent of their wedding night.

"For a whole year, I've been wearing Rudy down into letting you come back. I made preparations for our house. Just like my love for you, our home hasn't changed. It's the one thing I knew I could give to you." Elena felt like she couldn't breathe. Every emotion she'd kept buried, the despair she'd felt at never being able to be in Damon's arms again…she was free of it all. She knew there were no words that encompassed her current feelings for him. Elena looked at him and all she saw was how much he'd grown, how strong he had become, possibly stronger than her. Damon took her hand in his and led her to the lit bedroom fireplace. As they rested their heads against each other, they swayed to a nonexistent beat.

As if it were second nature, her lips brushed against his. A slow, intense kiss. Whenever Damon had come to visit her in the tunnels, he never could stay long so any affectionate touches had always been quick. Elena reveled in the kiss, the feeling of skin against skin, the feeling she'd been denied for years. She needed more. Elena's arms wrapped around his neck as he pressed her closer to him, kissing her roughly, having missed her taste, her passion. Desperation wrapped around Elena as their kisses grew more heated.

Quickly, Damon turned her around so her back met his chest. As he kissed her neck up to the shell of her ear, he removed her sash. His hands maneuvered underneath her shirt and pulled it off. Elena groaned when his hand cupped her bra-covered breast while the other snaked up her skirt.

"Damon," she moaned as he sucked on her pulse point. Her head fell back against his shoulder. With a small tug of the zipper, her skirt slipped down onto the floor.

"Get on the bed." As Elena removed the rest of her undergarments, Damon discarded his clothes as well. What he saw on the bed made his mouth water. Elena lying sexily on a bed of roses.

"Christ," he cursed. "You're gorgeous." He pounced on her, kissing every inch of skin on her body. Massaging her breast in one hand, his other moved down to graze over her open thighs. Elena's small breaths and pants drove him crazy as he moved closer to the center of her desire.

"More," she moaned as the tips of his fingers brushed against the flushed petals of her womanhood. "I want you so much." Kissing her softly, Damon slid into her tightness. It had been far too long since he'd felt her wet heat pulse against him.

"God, I missed you," he growled as he slammed into her in a frenzy.

"I missed you. Oh, God yes! More!" Elena wrapped her leg around his waist as she scratched her nails down his back. Damon groaned, both of them meeting their mutual release, as her nails dug deeper into his back. He collapsed against her and Elena littered his jaw and neck with kisses. She flipped Damon onto his back, straddling his waist and laving his chest with open-mouthed kisses. Damon moaned, gripping the sheets. As she sank down onto his length, his eyes rolled back into his head. So much time apart and her sensuality had not lost one bit of its edge. Helping her roll her hips against him, Damon thrust up into her viciously. With every piercing movement, Elena screamed his name, her head thrown back. Sitting up, Damon laved her skin with nips and licks before his hands cradled her face and softly kissed her. Rolling them once more, Damon grabbed her hands in his, pressing them to the bed, until they met ecstasy once more. As Elena looked up at the ceiling, she noticed something peculiar about her pillow.

"Damon?"

"Give me five minutes." Elena chuckled before turning to face him.

"My pillow smells like my perfume."

"I've spent a lot of lonely nights in this bed. When I smell your scent…it's the only way I could be close to you." Elena tilted his chin so his eyes met hers and kissed him.

"We will never be apart."

"Ever again."


	2. Volbeat

As the sun reached noon in the sky, Tyler, Matt, and Caroline were waiting in an empty classroom at the Academy. At a young age, children who showed an aptitude for the mercenary Arts or a desire to become a mercenary were brought to the Academy and typically graduated when they turned seventeen unless they exhibited exceptional skills.

"Tyler, just sit down," Caroline growled.

"I don't want to. How come our teacher is the one who's late?" Tyler then fixed a chalkboard eraser in between the door and the doorframe.

"What are you doing?"

"That's what she gets for coming late."

"Our teacher is a Captain. That means she's the elite of the elite. She's not going to fall for such a simple prank, idiot," said Matt.

"Matt's right. You're so clueless," said Caroline. Elena then arrived at the door in her military garb. A tall, tanned woman, half of Elena's brown locks were pinned up in a messy bun while the rest trailed majestically down her back. Shoulder length-bangs framed her round face and high cheekbones. She wore a dark blue v-neck blouse with long, wide sleeves and a matching blue skort. While her skort's length fell mid-thigh in the front, in the back it reached all the way down to her calves. Around her waist was a purple sash emblazoned with the Pyra insignia, an eternal flame. A sword encased in a red sheath was attached to the sash. A weapons pack was wrapped around her right leg and she wore two metal-plated finger-less gloves. Black thigh-high stockings with strings and high-heeled sandals encased her legs and feet. When Elena opened the door, she was surprised when a board eraser hit her head.

"Hmm. How should I put this? My first impression of this group. You're a bunch of idiots," Elena murmured, picking up the eraser. "Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?"

"What about you?" Tyler asked.

"Well, that's a new one. You don't know who I am? I'm virtually famous. My name is Elena Petrova, Pyra's Captain Commander. Okay, your turn. We'll start on the right."

"Tyler Lockwood."

"Matt Donovan."

"Caroline Forbes."

"Okay, now that that's out of the way tomorrow we'll start our duties."

"What kind of duties?" Tyler asked.

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us. Survival training."

"Why is our first duty a training?" Caroline asked. "We've had enough training at the Academy."

"This is not like your previous training. This time I'm your opponent," Elena laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, but if I tell you the answer you're not going to like it. This test is administered to all Academy graduates and of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be accepted as Cadets. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. In other words this is a make it or break it pass-fail test and the chance you'll fail is at least 66%. And also, I've never passed anyone."

"What!" they all yelled.

"I told you you wouldn't like it."

"What? No way! But we worked so hard. What was the point of graduating?" Tyler asked.

"Oh that was just to select candidates who might become a Cadet...or not."

"What?"

"That's how it is. I decide if you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5 AM. Bring your gear. That's it. You're dismissed. Oh…and skip breakfast. You'll probably throw up."

The next morning, the three graduates arrived at the designated training grounds and waited for hours for Elena.

"Morning, everyone. Ready for your first day?" Elena asked.

"YOU'RE LATE!" they all yelled.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way," Elena replied. Telling these greenhorns that she was late due to Damon's bedroom shenanigans probably wasn't a good idea. "Let's get started, shall we?" Elena placed a clock on a wooden stump and set it. "Okay. It's set for noon." She then removed two bells from her pocket. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before the time's up. Those who don't have a bell by noon get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those posts, but I'll also eat right in front of you."

_So that's why she told us not to eat. She wanted to make it harder on us, _Matt thought.

"You only have to get one bell. There are only two so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump and the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the Academy. Then again all three of you could flunk out too. You can use any of your weapons against me. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill."

"But, you'll be in danger," said Caroline.

"Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser. We'll definitely kill you," Tyler added.

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well…ignore Mr. Deadlast and start when I say…" Suddenly, Tyler came at her with a knife. Elena appeared behind him, placed her hand on his head, and stretched his arm around to the back of his head. "Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." She let Tyler go. "Well, it seems you're finally prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. I'm beginning to like you guys. Ready? Begin!" The three then jumped into the trees, disappearing. "Mercenaries must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively." _Well, they understand that much. They've hidden well._ Elena then spotted Tyler in front of her.

"Come on and fight me. Fair and square."

"Fool," Matt whispered from the bushes.

"You know compared to the others you're a bit weird," Elena remarked. Tyler charged at her, but then stopped when she reached for something in her weapons pack. "Pyran Battle Techniques, Part 1. Physical Arts."

_Physical Arts are hand-to-hand combat, but why is she reaching for a weapon?_ Tyler thought. She pulled a book out of her pack.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Elena asked. "Make your move."

"But…why are you reading that book?"

"Why? To find out what happens in the story of course. Don't worry about it. With your weak attacks, it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or whatever." Tyler sent a punch her way, but she blocked it with her fist. He attempted to kick her, but she ducked and appeared behind him. "Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." Elena brought her hands together, interlocking her thumb and three other fingers while her index finger pointed at Tyler's back.

_A hand sign. She's focusing her mana. Is that the sign of the tiger? That's dangerous. She could destroy Tyler with that,_ Caroline thought.

_That hand sign is for a fire-type Mystical Art,_ Matt thought. _She's not just toying with Tyler. She's going to demolish him._ With amazing force, Elena poked him in the back and sent him flying into the lake. _Such strength. _

"Okay, now where was I?" Elena asked as she flipped through the pages of her book.

_That must be against the rules. She's a Captain. We can't possibly match up against her strength,_ Caroline thought. Tyler sent a dagger from the water and as she was reading, Elena caught it in between her fingers. Tyler crawled out of the lake.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked. "You know, you won't get lunch unless you take a bell by noon."

"I know. I know. You told us already."

"You look pretty wobbly, kid."

"You told us not to eat breakfast! How am I supposed to fight when I'm starving to death? You caught me off guard that's all it was." Several copies of Tyler jumped out of the water. Elena looked surprised. "You were overconfident, Teacher. That's why you weren't expecting a shadow clone attack. My best Mystical Art."

"Hmm. It seems the rumors are true. You can create shadow clones," Elena murmured. "Great technique, but I don't think you can maintain it for very long. You talk like you're the best, Tyler, but you're still the worst student. You can't beat me with this Art." Suddenly, the bells attached to Elena's waist jingled. One of the clones had grabbed Elena from behind. "What! You grabbed me from behind."

"Didn't you say don't let your enemies get behind you? Good advice, teacher." Three other clones grabbed Elena by the legs as the real Tyler jumped in the air to attack Elena. "I had one of my clones sneak around from the lake."

_A diversionary tactic. Nice,_ Matt thought.

"You're mine and so are those bells!" Suddenly, Tyler punched one of his clones and Elena had disappeared. Tyler undid the Art and Elena was gone. She hadn't transformed into him like he'd thought.

_He got you with a replacement Art, idiot. With this Art, you quickly switch your own body with an object so your enemy thinks he's attacking you, when he's actually attacking a log or rock, leaving him open to a counter-attack. In this case, the Captain let herself get caught then switched bodies with one of the Tyler clones so Tyler thought he was nailing him, but he was just attacking himself and that Captain was so smooth she made Tyler look like a total moron,_ Matt thought as Tyler noticed a bell on the ground. _Oh don't fall for such an obvious trap, you idiot._ Tyler walked toward the bell and his foot was ensnared in a rope and he was pulled upside down. _That captain doesn't let her guard down even when she's fighting a fool like Tyler. _Elena then arrived and picked up the bell.

"Think before you use a Mystical Art," Elena sighed. "Or it might get used against you. And also, if the bait is obvious, don't take it. A mercenary must see through deception."

"I get it," Tyler growled as he struggled to get himself untied.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it which is not the same as actually getting it, get it?" Realizing he had an opportunity, Matt sent six daggers Elena's way. "When will you ever learn?" The daggers struck Elena.

"Are you out of your mind, Matt? You went too far!" Tyler yelled. However, in a puff of smoke, Elena transformed into a log.

_Damn. Another substitution Art,_ Matt thought as he ran through the forest. _I've got to move fast. I thought she lowered her guard, but she did that on purpose and I fell for it._ Meanwhile, Caroline had run to another location.

"Psst. Caroline, behind you." Caroline screamed as she saw Elena. Elena then placed her hands together, casting an Illusionary Art on Caroline. Elena watched as the girl flipped out from her illusion and fell unconscious. "Hmm. I may have overdone it a bit, but she's got to learn to see through these things. Pyran Battle Techniques, Part 2. Illusion Arts. Caroline studied it in class, but she still couldn't see it coming." Elena then appeared in front of Matt. "Now…time for you." Matt sent three blades her way, but she dodged them. "There's no point using normal attacks." Matt sent a knife through a rope. "A trap?" Six knives were sent her way, but she dodged them. Matt then appeared behind her, prepared to kick her, but she blocked the attack. As Elena held Matt upside down, he touched one of the bells. Elena quickly released her grip on him and jumped back before he got a firmer grip on a bell.

_This kid…he's fierce. Reminds me of Damon,_ Elena thought. _I won't be able to read the book Damon bought me._

"You're different from the other two. I'll grant you that." Matt made a series of hand signs. Elena was visibly shocked. "What? Cadets can't do Fire-style Arts. It takes too much mana." Matt blew out a stream of fire. Elena had disappeared when the fire died.

_Where'd she go? Behind me? Above?_ Matt thought frantically.

"Where?" Elena's hand emerged from the ground and grabbed Matt's leg. "I'm where you least expect me." She pulled him into the ground so only his head was above the surface and emerged from below. "Earth Style: Headhunter Art. Can't move, huh? That was Mystical Arts. The third Pyran Battle Technique. You have talent and you are different from the others, but different isn't always better. They say the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down."

"Great," Matt muttered as Elena walked away. Meanwhile, Tyler had gotten down from the tree and spotted the lunches Elena had brought near an obsidian monument.

"Captain Petrova told us that if we didn't get a bell, then we don't get any lunch. Instead of wasting time trying to get a bell, I can just hide and eat all the food now."

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, standing atop the monument.

"I was just joking, Captain."

"Nice try." The timer then rang. Caroline and Matt emerged from the forest and saw Tyler tied to a stump. Elena noticed all their stomachs were growling.

"It's really too bad. I've decided. I won't send any of you back to the Academy. All three of you are being dropped from the program…permanently. You three don't think like mercenaries, you think like children," Elena hissed. "You think it's all about you. You don't know what it means to be a member of the Pyran Military! You think it's a game, huh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment? You never realized what this exercise is all about. Not even close."

"What's it about?" Tyler asked.

"Use your head. Three people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?"

"How are we supposed to know why you picked three people? We didn't make the rules."

"I'm really going to give Bennett hell for making me do this again. It's so basic. Teamwork! It's too late now, but if all three of you had come at me, you might have been able to take the bells."

"What do you mean by team work?" Caroline asked. "There are only two bells. Even if we work together and get the bells, one of us would still fail. What teamwork? That just makes us fight each other."

"Of course! This test is purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves. The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interest and successfully work together under these designed circumstances. Missions are carried out by squads of three or more. Of course superior individual ability is important but what's even more important is teamwork. Individual play that disrupts the team and can put your comrades in danger. And even get you killed. If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices to make and someone ends up dead. On every mission, your life is on the line. Look at the names carved on this stone." She motioned to a pyramid-shaped monument. "These are individuals who are recognized as heroes of Pyra. They aren't just normal heroes. They are all heroes who died while on duty. This is a memorial. My best friend's name…my sister's name…they are both carved here. I'll give you guys one more chance, but after lunch, I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to challenge me can eat lunch, but don't give any to Tyler. It's punishment for trying to eat by yourself. If anyone gives him any food, they will fail immediately. I am the rules here! Got it?" Elena left and Tyler's stomach growled as Matt and Caroline ate.

"Here," said Matt, offering Tyler some of his food.

"Matt, Captain Petrova just said…" Caroline began.

"Don't worry. I don't sense her near here. After lunch, we'll work together and get the bells. Without food, he'll just be in the way and that will only hurt us." Caroline sighed and offered Tyler some of her food as well. Elena smiled from behind a tree. Caroline fed Tyler some of the food. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared.

"You!" Elena yelled. "You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the punishment." Elena made a few hand signs and dark thunder clouds appeared. "Any last words?"

"But you said…" Tyler began.

"Yes?"

"You said there were three of us. That's what you said and that's why…"

"We're all on this squad and we're all in it together," said Matt.

"You're in it together, huh? That's your excuse?" Elena asked, menacingly. She then smiled warmly. "You pass."

"What?" Caroline asked.

"You're the first squad that ever succeeded. Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just morons and so boring. A mercenary must see through deception. Those who break the rules in this world are said to be scum, but you know what? Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. The exercise is over. All of you pass. Squad 7 starts its first mission tomorrow."


	3. Wherever I May Roam

"I'm telling you, Damon. If I have to go save one more cat, I'm going to lose my mind," Elena sighed as she walked with Damon in the hallways of the General's Mansion.

"Oh, it can't be that bad. I've heard there are some good missions on the roster this time around."

"I hope so. Or else I'm never going to hear the end of it from Tyler. I'll see you at the briefing, yeah?"

"Yeah." Damon kissed her cheek and left. A few minutes later, Elena entered a large room. Rudy was sitting at a long table with a group of other officers including Damon while Elena's team had returned the cat they had retrieved for the Lord of Flames' wife.

"Sorry, I'm late," Elena murmured.

"It's fine," Rudy replied. "Now then, Squad 7's next mission…we have several available tasks among them babysitting the Chief Counselor's three-year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes…"

"No! No thanks to all of those! I want to do a more exciting mission," Tyler interrupted.

_I knew he was going to do this soon,_ Elena cringed.

"Idiot," Damon muttered. "You're still a novice. Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experience."

"But we've only been doing dumb missions lately." Irritated, Elena punched Tyler on top of the head.

"Would you put a lid on it? My headache has a headache."

"Tyler, it seems you don't understand the tasks you've been given. Many different kinds of requests come into this city every day," said Rudy. "Clients request things from babysitting to assassinations. These requests are carefully recorded, analyzed, then ranked A, B, C, or D according to difficulty. Our organization is also ranked by ability: General at the top, Captain Commander, Captain, Lieutenant, and Cadet. We higher officials assign the missions to mercenaries with the appropriate abilities. And if we complete the mission, we receive a fee from the client. You three have all become Cadets just recently so D-ranked missions are best for you."

"You always lecture me, but I'm not the kid who used to pull pranks anymore."

_Man, I'm so going to get scolded for this,_ Elena thought.

"Sir, we could always give them the mission we discussed yesterday," Damon said to Rudy. "I'm sure Elena's getting a little bored. Hell, if you keep giving her these kind of missions she might even get rusty."

"Hey!" Elena argued.

"You have a point there," Rudy agreed. "Alright. I will allow you take on a C-ranked mission. It's to escort a certain person. Can you please come in now, Mr. Tanner?" A man entered the room, drinking from a bottle of bourbon.

"This is it?" he asked. "Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a Pyran mercenary?"

"I'm going to kill you," said Tyler as Elena held him back with one hand.

"Don't kill the man you're supposed to escort, idiot," she muttered.

"I am the bridge building expert, William Tanner, and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to escort me there safely even if it means giving up your life."

"Alright, all of you go to the main gate. We leave in half an hour," Elena replied. "You too, Mr. Tanner." The four nodded and left.

"Damon can you fill you in on the details on your way out, Elena," Rudy replied.

"Yes, sir." Elena then left with Damon.

"You need to take him to Procella," Damon began before he handed Elena a dossier. She took a quick glance through the sheets of paper and handed it to her husband.

"Procella. Haven't seen that place in awhile. I saw that look in your eye. You wanted me to have this mission for a specific reason."

"I've forgotten how perceptive you are. It's almost scary." Elena chuckled. "This Tanner, he's pretty much an obstinate jackass, but I don't think he told us everything."

"You think he lied to the General about his reason for needing our assistance?" Elena asked as they arrived a few feet away from the gate. Caroline, Matt, Tyler, and Tanner were waiting.

"I just have a feeling."

"Hmm. And your feelings are never usually wrong. I'll be careful."

"I have a present for you before your departure." He pulled a sterling silver decorative hair comb out of his jacket pocket. "It was something my mother had forged for you. There had never been a time when the Salvatores had married another head of a clan. It's meant to signify that you are not only the head of the Petrova Clan, but also the matriarch of the Salvatore clan. It has the symbols of both our families incorporated into the design. Mother was supposed to give it to you when we got married, but she got very sick and I had a hard time finding it. She was such a pack rat. I wish I could have given it to you before you left."

"Well, what matters is that you're able to give it to me now, to fulfill your mother's wishes. I love it, Damon. I'll wear it with pride." Elena took the comb and arranged it behind the pins which held her bun together. She then kissed Damon's cheek. "I'll see you when I return." Damon nodded and Elena joined her group. "Alright, everyone. Let's get going. Procella is a fair distance away."

"Who was that, may I ask?" Tanner questioned as they began to walk down a road.

"My husband. Captain Damon Salvatore."

"The Head of the Salvatore Clan."

"You've heard of them, have you?"

"I've heard that they're all just about extinct." Elena glared at the man's tone. So disrespectful. "So that must make you a Petrova."

"_The_ Petrova. I am the head of my clan. The Crimson Blade. So you have nothing to fear on this journey, Mr. Tanner."

"Captain?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, Caroline?"

"Doesn't Procella have its own military force?"

"No. But there are other military organizations like our own in other countries, each with their own culture and customs. To many countries in this land, the existence of military power is essential and represents that country's power. In other words, that is how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries. However, one thing should be made clear. The militaries associated with certain countries are not directly under their control. Supposedly, they're equal in position. I find that point to be debatable, but I digress. On a small island like Procella, where it is difficult to be influenced by other countries due to its natural protection from the sea, there is no need for a military force. Since the five countries of Pyra, Nympha, Lumen, Ventus, and Terra occupy a large mass of land and their powers are immense, they are known as the Five Great Lands. Only the leader of each military power is allowed to carry the name of General. Their typical second-in-command in war time holds the rank of Captain Commander."

"So for General Bennett, that would be you, right, Captain?"

"Very good, Caroline. Anyway, there's no way we'd be facing anyone in battle on a C-ranked mission so you can relax."

"Then there's no worry about meeting any military enemies?"

"It's not likely." They continued their journey through the land of Pyra when Elena noticed a puddle. She continued walking when suddenly, two Nympha clawed assassins emerged from the water. They wrapped a spiked chain around Elena's body and pulled on the chain, apparently ripping Elena into shreds of flesh and blood. As the two assassins were about to take on Tyler, Matt threw two of his knives into the holes of their chain, pinning the metal to a tree. Matt then kicked both of the assassins. The two enemies let go of their chain and turned their attention to Tanner. Matt and Caroline both moved to protect their charge and as the assassins made their move, Elena flashed in and grabbed both the men in one-armed headlocks.

"Hey, guys," she said cheerfully.

_What a show-off,_ Matt thought. Tyler turned and saw that what the assassins had really cut was a set of logs. _Captain Petrova used the replacement art._

"Sorry for not helping out right away, Tyler. I didn't mean for you to get hurt," said Elena, noticing the scratch on Tyler's hand. "I just didn't think you were the kind of person who'd freeze. Anyway, Matt, good job. Very smooth. You too, Caroline."

_I wasn't able to do anything, but Matt was able to in his first real battle. He wasn't afraid at all,_ Tyler thought.

"Hey, you hurt, Mr. Scaredy-Cat?" Matt smirked.

"Don't mind him, Tyler. These guys have poison on their claws. We need to take it out right away. We have to open up your wound and leech out the toxin. Don't move much or the poison will spread through your body. By the way, Tanner…"

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

"I need to have a little chat with you, but we'll get to that later. Now for you two." Elena tied up the two assassins to a tree. "You really picked the wrong girl to ambush. These guys are Lieutenant-class assassins from Nympha. They are known to keep fighting no matter the cost."

"How were you able to detect our ambush?" one of the assassins asked.

"A puddle? On a clear day? When it hasn't rained in weeks?" Elena asked sarcastically.

"In that case, why did you let the cadets fight when you knew that?" Tanner asked.

"If I was up to it, I could have killed these two in the blink of an eye. But…I needed to know who the target for these two was and what they were after."

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning…were they after you or one of us? When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection from armed groups like gangs and robbers. You didn't say people were hunting you down. If we knew this, it would be a B-rank mission or higher. Our job was to support and guard you until you completed the bridge. If we knew we were going to be fielding attacks from other mercenaries, we would have staffed differently and charged for a B mission. I guess Damon was right thinking you were hiding something. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about a mission. We are now beyond the scope of this operation."

"We have to go back. Tyler needs a doctor," said Caroline.

"That won't be necessary," Elena replied. She made a few hand signs and her hand glowed a vibrant green. "I'm specially trained as a medic. Let me see your wound." She took Tyler's hand and removed all the poison from his blood stream. "There we go. Now we just need to wrap it up." Elena removed a bandage from her pack, but was surprised when she saw the wound already sealing up. _The dragon's mana is already sealing the wound. _

"Am I okay? You have a serious look on your face," said Tyler.

"You'll be fine," Elena replied as she wrapped the wound. A few hours later, Elena's squad and Tanner were on a boat, traversing through the dense fog surrounding Procella.

"The mist is so thick. I can't see what's ahead," said Caroline.

"We should be able to see the bridge soon," said the driver of the boat. "If we move along the side of the bridge, we'll be in Procella."

"Mr. Tanner, before the boat gets to the pier, there's something I need to ask you," said Elena. "The men who are after you. I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission once we drop you ashore."

"It looks like I have to tell you the real story. As you said, this mission is most likely out of your job description. An extremely terrible man is after my life."

"Who is it?"

"You should have all at least heard of the name. The shipping magnate, Gerrick."

"Gerrick? Of the Gerrick Company?" Elena asked. "He's one of the richest men in the world. He's a businessman. Everyone knows him. Hell, I've had deals with him."

"Gerrick is a very famous tycoon from a powerful company that's true. But underground he uses gangs and mercenaries from other countries to smuggle drugs and contraband goods. A year ago, he set his sights on Procella. He entered this country using violence and wealth as his shield. Gerrick now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared. In an island nation, a man who controls the sea controls everything, finance, government, our very lives. The only thing he fears is the bridge. When it is complete, it will join us to the land and that will break his control."

"So that's it," said Caroline. "Since you're building the bridge, you're in this gangster's way."

"And those mercenaries were sent by Gerrick," Matt added.

"I don't understand," Elena began. "He's a dangerous man that hires mercenaries from other countries. Why did you hide that fact when you came to us?"

"Procella is a poor country. Even the ruling class doesn't have much money. We don't have the money to request for an expensive B rank or above mission. If you end your assignment after I land, I'll be killed for sure."

Elena sighed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. We will continue escorting you."

"That's good to hear." The boat passed underneath the bridge and the fog cleared, revealing an assortment of houses along the pier. They docked and left the boat.

_If they are to attack, they will send Captains instead of Lieutenants,_ Elena thought as they walked toward Tanner's house. Elena then noticed a presence. "Hit the floor!" They dropped to the ground as a broadsword shot out of the forest and landed into a tree. A Captain-level mercenary landed on the handle of the blade. "My, my. Wes Maxfield, the Nymphan rogue. Stay back, everyone. This one's on a whole other level. I'm not going to have a choice in this fight."

"I'm guessing you are Elena of the Dakila and Salamin Eyes. I'm sorry, but I need you to hand over the bridge builder."

_Dakila? Salamin?_ Tyler thought. _What's that?_

"Everyone, Alpha Formation. Protect Mr. Tanner. Don't join the battle. I taught you teamwork, now it's time you use it." Elena closed her eyes and the scar running down her left eye sparked. "Activate." Her eyelids shot open, displaying iris of different colors, one crimson left eye and one amethyst right eye.

_What's with her eyes?_ Tyler thought.

"I'm honored that I can see the Dakila and Salamin that I've heard about."

"You guys have been saying Dakila and Salamin, but what is it?" Tyler asked.

"It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of physical, illusionary, and mystical Arts," Matt began. "The Salamin in her left eye and the Dakila in her right are special, rare types of pupils that give you this power. The Salamin can see through any attack while the Dakila grants the user the ability to master all nature transformations and combine them together."

"Correct, boy," Wes replied. "The scary part is the Salamin can understand how an opponent's Art works and copies it." A thick mist began to cover the grounds. "When I was in Nympha's assassination squad, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight, Petrova. Your profile was in our bingo book. It called you the woman who'd copied over a thousand Arts. Elena Petrova, The Element Sage."

_I don't understand. The Salamin is a special trait that appears in only a limited amount of people in the Mikaelson Clan. She's a Petrova. Could she be…_Matt thought.

"Let's cut the chit-chat. I have to kill that man right away." Matt, Caroline, and Tyler took their stances to protect Tanner. "But it seems I have to defeat you first, Crimson Blade." Wes removed his blade from the tree and stood on top of the water of a lake. He made a hand sign and water swirled around him.

_He's building up a huge amount of mana,_ Elena noticed.

"Hidden Mist Art." Wes disappeared in the mist.

"He'll try to eliminate me first, but…"

"What is he?" Caroline asked.

"Wes Maxfield. The ex-leader of Nympha's Assassination unit. He's a master of the Silent Killing Art."

"Silent?" Tyler asked.

"Just as the name implies it's a Killing Art that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence. It's possible that you'll be dead before you realize it. The Salamin and Dakila can't fully neutralize it. Keep your guard up. But if you fail, you're only going to die." The mist grew thicker and appeared to swallow up Elena.

"Eight points. The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart," said Wes from the trees. "Now which vital organ do you want to get struck out?"

Suddenly, Elena made a hand sign and dispersed a good bit of mana which cut through the mist.

_What an intense thirst for blood. One breathing motion or eye movement will be enough to draw his attack. It's suffocating. If it goes on like this, I'll go insane. The murderous intent of two Captains clashing…the feeling that my life is in someone's hand…I'd rather kill myself,_ Matt thought.

"Matt, don't worry. I'll protect the three of you with my life," Elena whispered. "I won't let anyone on my team die."

"I don't know about that," said Wes, appearing in between the Cadets and Tanner. "It's over." As Elena appeared in front of Wes, she unsheathed the Crimson Blade on her back and stabbed Wes in the stomach. Water leaked from his gut and covered her red blade. A clone. Wes appeared behind Elena and he cut through her. However, she turned to water as well.

_The water clone Art. It can't be,_ Wes thought. _Did she…copy it in the mist?_ Elena appeared behind Wes, her blade as red as blood to his throat.

"Don't move. This is the end."


	4. Stronger

"This is the end?" Wes laughed. "You really don't get it, do you? Your Art is nothing but a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copycat." Elena growled in irritation. "But you're pretty good. You copied my water clone when you gave that little speech. Very skillfully executed. You made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist to hide and observe my movements. However…" Suddenly, Wes appeared behind her. The Wes Elena had her blade to was another clone. "I'm not that easy to defeat." Elena slashed through the clone she had pinned and ducked Wes' blade as he attacked. He kicked Elena toward the lake and was about to attack her, but he stopped running when he saw Elena had dropped caltrops onto the ground. "Trying to slow me down? Foolish." He jumped into the water.

_What's with this water? _Elena thought as she broke through the surface of the lake. _It's heavy for some reason. _

"Fool," said Wes on the surface of the water as he made a few hand signs. "Water Prison Art." Elena was encapsulated in a ball of water.

_Escaping in the water? Bad mistake. _

"You fell for it," Wes laughed. "This is a special prison that you can't escape from. It's made of water, but stronger than steel. It's hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the great Petrova. I'm going to finish you off later. First, I'm going to get rid of them. Water Clone Art." A clone of Wes rose from the water.

_He's even more skilled than I thought. This is bad. _As the mist thickened, Wes' clone attacked Tyler, kicking him in the face.

"Everyone! Take Tanner and run!" Elena yelled. "You can't win against him. He can't move as long as he has me trapped in this water prison. And his water clone can only go a certain distance. If you get away from him, he can't follow. Now run!"

_Run?_ Tyler thought. _You must be kidding. When you got caught, that was no longer an option. Even if we run, Wes will get to us sooner or later since we won't have you and we'll be annihilated. Even if we re-form the swastika formation, he'll get around it in an instant. So in the end we don't have much of a choice. In order for us to survive, we have to save you!_ "Matt, I have a plan."

"So you're finally thinking about teamwork, huh?" Matt cracked.

"You seem to be quite confident, but do you even have a chance for victory?" Wes laughed.

"What are you all doing! I told you to run away!" Elena yelled. "The outcome of this battle was decided when I got caught! Now take off! Your mission is to protect Mr. Tanner. Did you forget that? Stay on mission!"

"Don't worry. I caused all of this in the first place," said Tanner. "I won't say that I want to survive no matter what. Fight as much as you want."

"That's how it is," said Matt.

"Are you ready?" Tyler asked.

"You sure don't learn, do you?" Wes returned. "When I was your age, my hands were soaked in blood."

"Wesley The Demon," Elena murmured.

"So I was in your book too, huh?"

"A long time ago, Nympha was known as the City That Rains Blood. There was an obstacle that existed to become a Cadet."

"Do you know about the graduation exam?"

"Unfortunately. Students killing each other. Friends who have eaten from the same pot are separated into groups of two and forced to fight each other until one of them is killed. This is done with friends that have helped each other, shared their dreams, and competed together. Ten years ago, Nympha had to go through a reformation. Because in the previous year, a monster appeared and had filled the Academy with terror. A small boy who had not even gained the right to become a Cadet killed more than one hundred of the candidates that year without hesitation."

"That was fun," said Wesley before his clone attacked Matt, elbowing him in the stomach so hard he coughed up blood. "Die."

"Damn it. Shadow Clone." Tyler summoned multiple versions of himself to the field.

"Shadow clone? And you replicated into quite a few." They all attacked Wes and he took them all out with one blow. Tyler grabbed a large dagger out of his pack and threw it to Matt. He threw the dagger and it went around the clone, heading for the real Wes. "So you passed the clone and aimed for my real body. Smart, but not smart enough." Wes grabbed the dagger by its hilt and was shocked when he saw another dagger heading toward him. _Another dagger was in the shadow of this one?_ _That's the Shadow Blade Art. _Wes jumped up, dodging the blade, his hold in the water encasing Elena unyielding. "I told you a dagger can't touch me!" Suddenly, the dagger turned into Tyler who had another knife at the ready. Elena and Caroline looked on in shock. Wes removed his hand from Elena's prison in order to dodge the knife. Wes prepared to hit Tyler with the dagger in his hand, but Elena blocked it with her Crimson Blade.

"Don't even think about it," she growled as Tyler fell into the water. "Tyler, your attack was most impressive," Elena praised. "You have all sure grown."

"I used the Shadow Clone Art to hide the fact that I transformed into a blade," Tyler explained as he floated in the water. "I didn't do it to defeat Wes. I left one of my replicas and I transformed into a blade. Then my replica threw me, now a blade, to Matt. Matt noticed that it was me right after he caught it. He spun around so no one could see, took out his own blade, and used the Shadow Blade Art. I hid in the shadow of the real blade and went straight for Wes. I knew that I couldn't beat Wes just by that of course. But I thought that if I could just break the water prison, maybe things would turn around. We were also able to get rid of the water clone so it was a success!"

"It was just luck," Matt scoffed.

"Heh. I got distracted and lost my grip on the Water Prison Art. That's all," Wes rebutted.

"Don't flatter yourself. You weren't distracted," Elena returned. "You were forced to let go. Your Art worked on me once, but not again. So what's it going to be?" Elena pushed him back with her sword, the blade in his hand flying away. They both stepped back and Wes began to make a series of forty-four hand signs. Elena copied him simultaneously after sheathing her blade. Two water dragons emerged from the lake.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Art!" they both exclaimed. Both dragons charged at each other and canceled each other out.

_She formed that many seals in just a few seconds and copied them perfectly,_ Matt thought as water rained over the lake and forest. On the water, Elena and Wes' blades met once more.

_Something isn't right,_ Wes thought. _Dakila is supposed to be an ability where the user memorizes the opponent's Art and copies it, but…the Art was executed at the same time. Did she…_ Wes stepped back and onto the opposite side of the lake. Elena followed him after sheathing her blade. Wes then raised his hand and Elena copied his movements. _My movement is being perfectly…_

"Predicted," Elena finished his thought.

_What? She read what I was going to say in my mind? This woman…_

"Has such unpleasant eyes. It makes you furious, doesn't it?" Elena teased.

"What you're doing is just copying. Nothing original."

"You can't beat me, you monkey!" they both spoke. Wes made a series of hand signs.

"I'll make it so that you'll never open that copycat mouth of yours again!"

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Art!" The scar on her sparked and water swirled around her body.

"What! This can't be! I was just about to use that Art." Water surged and rose over several meters high and streamed down on Wes in one big cascade. Once the water subsided, Wes was slammed into a tree. Elena hit him with five knives from her weapons pack.

"You're finished," she whispered from the branch above him as the water receded back into the lake.

"How? Can you see the future?"

"Yeah. You're going to die here." Suddenly, two large needles hit Wes in the throat. Elena turned and saw a masked man standing on the branch of a tree as Wes fell to the ground. Elena jumped off the branch and landed next to Wes. She felt his pulse. "No vitals. He's dead."

"Thank you very much," said the man. "I've been tracking Wes for a long time, waiting for this chance to finally take him down."

"That mask. You're a Hunter from Nympha."

"Impressive. You are well informed."

"Those who assassinate rogues. I am familiar with your kind."

"Yes, I am a member of the elite tracking unit of Nympha."

_From his height and voice, he must not be that different from Tyler and the others. Yet, he is a Hunter, an elite assassin. He's no ordinary kid._ The Hunter flashed down to the ground and took away Wes' body.

"Well, that was anti-climatic," Elena sighed. "Let's move on. We need to take Tanner to his house. And I need to rest. I've used the Dakila too much."

The following morning, Elena was still resting. It had been a long time since she'd been forced to use the Dakila and her body wasn't used to the strain. As she sat up in bed, her students came in to speak with their teacher.

"Good morning, everyone," Elena nodded.

"That Dakila is amazing, but it puts a lot of strain on the body, Captain. I'm not sure if it's good or bad," said Caroline.

"I haven't used it in awhile. That's all. I need to retrain my body so it can handle the strain."

"By the way, who was that boy with the mask?"

"He had the mask of a pursuing mercenary from a special squad from Nympha's Black Ops."

"A special squad?"

"They are also known as the Hunter Squad and their job is to erase any evidence that a rogue was alive. A rogue's body will give away secrets of any Mystical Arts, special medicine, among other things. For example, if I die, the secret to my Dakila and Salamin will be examined and in the worst case scenario, there's a possibility that my Arts, including the Dakila and Salamin will be stolen. It is the sacred duty of the Hunters to prevent this, to keep their country safe. They will kill rogues who have abandoned their country, dispose of their body, and stop any secrets of the country from being revealed. They are specialists in the field. But…"

"What's wrong?"

"Hunters are supposed to eliminate the corpse on the spot so there's no room for error. But that boy…he took Wes away. Why? He should have worked on the body as soon as possible. All he needed to do was bring back the head as proof. Also, the weapon that the boy used to kill Wes is questionable. Throwing needles… doesn't make any sense. Wes is still alive."

"But you confirmed that he died."

"I did confirm it, but he was most likely merely in a near-death state. The weapon that the Hunter used has a low fatality rate unless it hits a critical organ. They're modified from needles used in acupuncture therapy. Hunters know the structure of the human body very well. It would be child's play for them to put a person into a near-death state. First, he took home Wes' corpse even when it was obvious that the body was heavier than him. Second, he used a weapon that has a low fatality rate. From these two factors, we can conclude that the boy was not trying to kill Wes, but save him."

"Maybe you're thinking too much," said Tanner, entering the room.

"No. 'Encountering suspicion, the mercenary prepares quickly. Hesitation leads to disaster.' Every officer of the Pyran Military knows this saying."

"Captain, you said to prepare quickly, but how are you going to do that when you can barely get out of bed?" Caroline asked. Elena chuckled.

"I can still train you."

"Wait, even if we train, it's not going to be very helpful."

"Caroline, who saved me when I had a difficult time? You three are growing at a rapid rate. Especially you, Tyler. You've grown the most." Using the Crimson Blade by her bed as a cane, Elena got up and walked outside into the forest. "Alright. The training starts now. But before that, let me talk about mana, a mercenary's source of power. Mana is energy that you need to utilize an Art. That energy comes from body energy that is collected from every cell in the body and from spirit energy that comes from training and experience. In other words, Arts come from these two energies that are squeezed out of the body and molded together. This process is known as Mana Molding and with this mana one is able to execute an Art by forming a seal. Now, you guys aren't able to use your mana completely. In fact, you've barely scratched the surface of it. You have the potential to mold your body and spirit energy together and the amount of each energy will differ according to the type of Art you wish to execute. At your current level, you are not able to use your mana effectively. Even if you can mold a large amount of mana, if you cannot control the balance, your Art will only be half as effective or not executed at all. Wasting energy will create a weakness of not being able to fight for a long time. Now you all are going to train so hard that controlling your mana becomes second nature, like an extension of your body. You must put your life on the line for this training."

"What are we going to do?" Tyler asked.

"Climb a tree," Elena replied simply.

"Climb a tree!" they all exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's right. But it's not ordinary tree climbing. You're going to climb without using your hands."

"How do we do that?" Caroline asked. Elena sent mana to her feet and began to climb the trunk of a tree and then underneath a branch.

"This is how. Gather your mana at the soles of your feet and make it attach to the tree trunk. Something like this is possible if you use mana."

"Wait, how do we become strong by doing that?"

"The main purpose of this training is to accumulate the right amount of molded mana in the right location. This is difficult even for a well-trained officer. The amount of mana used for this tree climbing exercise is quite subtle and the most difficult place to concentrate mana is the feet. In other words, if you are able to master this, you can learn any kind of Art. In theory, that is. The second purpose is to maintain that molded mana. Most of the time, mercenaries mold their mana during battle. In that situation, it is even more difficult to maintain that mana. But nothing's going to happen if I keep on yapping. This is something you have to experience for yourselves." Elena threw three knives into the ground in front of Matt, Caroline, and Tyler. "Use that knife to mark where you are able to climb up to with your current ability. Then try to make a new mark above that mark. You guys aren't good enough to climb by walking, so run to give yourself a boost and get used to it. Got it?" Elena watched as Tyler and Matt climbed up the tree. Matt made it a fair distance before falling while Tyler only made one step. _I guess that's the difference between Matt and Tyler. _

"This is easier than I thought," said Caroline, sitting on a tree branch.

"Oh? It looks like the one who is best at controlling her mana is Caroline, the girl," said Elena, attempting to motivate Matt and Tyler. "Your control and stamina are quite good, Caroline." _But Tyler and Matt have an incredible amount of mana hidden within that Caroline can't match. If this training goes well, it will become a valuable asset for them._ Elena watched as Matt and Tyler slowly began to make progress._ Tyler…he's becoming stronger. The amount of potential mana he has is most likely greater than Matt's and may even rival that of the demon horse. This job just became a whole lot more interesting. _


	5. Trenches

As the days passed by, Elena watched as Matt and Tyler slowly got stronger and were finally able to climb the trees without using their hands. She was surprised they were able to reach the top in such a short period of time. It was only a testament to their mana levels and determination.

"The bridge is almost complete. It's thanks to you," said Tanner to Elena at breakfast. "I wanted to ask this before, but why are you still here even when I lied about the request details?"

"'Not doing right when you know it is right is a coward's way. There are no weak mercenaries under a valiant commander.' Those are the teachings of the previous General, my father."

After breakfast, Elena, Matt, and Caroline left to guard Tanner. Elena decided to let Tyler sleep in since he was so exhausted from the training. When they arrived at the construction site, Tanner saw all his employees were incapacitated.

"What is this?" he asked. Mist then covered their surroundings.

"Matt, Caroline, he's coming," said Elena as the three took a defensive position around Tanner. "I knew you were still alive. You just couldn't wait for round two, huh?"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Petrova," said Wes through the mist. "And it looks like you still have your pathetic squad. That one's shaking again. Pitiful."

"I'm shaking with excitement," said Matt as six water clones of Wes surrounded them.

"Go for it, Matt," Elena smirked. With several strikes, Matt took out all the water clones.

"Ooh. He saw through the water clones. He's gotten stronger. A rival has appeared for you, Jesse," said Wes as he and the masked soldier emerged from the mist.

"It seems like it."

"Well, well. So my prediction was right," said Elena. "It was all an act."

"An act?" Tanner asked.

"With a cute little mask."

"So it was a lie that he was a Hunter from Nympha?"

"He's on Wes' side no matter how you look at it. I'd say these two have been pulling scams like this for a long time."

"Who does he think he is, coming out like that," said Caroline.

"I'll fight him," Matt spoke up. "He pulled that stupid act on us. I hate conceited guys like that."

"Go," Wes ordered to Jesse.

"Yes, sir." In a flash, Jesse attacked Matt with a needle in his hand, but Matt blocked the needle with a knife.

_He was able to keep up with Jesse's speed? _Wes thought.

"Caroline, stick with Tanner and don't get too far from me," Elena ordered. "We'll let Matt deal with him." Matt and Jesse exchanged blows once more.

"I don't want to kill you, but you won't back off, right?" Jesse asked.

"What are you, stupid?"

"As I thought. But you won't be able to keep up with me for my next move. And I'm already two steps ahead of you."

"Two steps?"

"The first one is the water on the ground. And the second one is that I'm keeping one of your arms busy. Therefore, you can only take and block my attacks." Jesse made a hand sign with one hand.

_One-handed seals. Impossible. I'm the only one who can do that,_ Elena thought.

"Secret Art: A Thousand Needles of Death." Jesse stomped on the ground and the water that rose into the air turned into needles. Matt dodged the needles and as Jesse jumped back, Matt sent three knives his way. Jesse avoided the attack, but Matt then appeared behind his opponent.

"You're pretty slow. Now, you can only receive and block my attacks." Jesse blocked Matt's arm with his own so he couldn't hit him with a knife, but Matt had another knife hidden behind his back. He threw that knife but Jesse moved his head and it slightly grazed him. The masked soldier ducked down and Matt landed a kick on him, throwing him toward Wes.

_It's not possible,_ Wes thought. _No one's faster than Jesse._

_"_Looks like my speed has improved," said Matt.

"You made a big mistake insulting my team, Wes, just because it has three cadets. That's just guaranteed to bring out Matt's attitude. He's Pyra's top rookie and Caroline is one of our shrewdest. And last but not least our number one show off who's an expert at surprising people is Tyler Lockwood," Elena warned.

"Jesse, do you understand that you're going to get defeated like this?" Wes chuckled. Mana oozed off Jesse as he stood up.

"It's a shame," he said. The water rose up around Matt and crystallized, trapping him in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors of ice. Twelve remained at ground level, eight floated above the first twelve and angled toward the ground, and the final mirror was above the rest, facing the ground. "Secret Art: Demonic Ice Mirrors."

"What is that Art?" Elena asked as the mirrors glowed and Jesse walked inside one of the mirrors. "Damn it." Elena ran to assist Matt but Wes blurred in front of her.

"I'm your opponent, remember? He's a goner now that Jesse has used that Art."

"Let's begin," said Jesse from inside the mirror. "Now I'll show you what speed really means." Jesse sent needles from all directions and they sliced through Matt's clothing. He screamed in pain.

"If you move without thinking, I'll kill the two behind you," Wes warned Elena.

"Tanner, I'm sorry. I'm going to move from here for a minute," said Caroline. She threw a knife toward the prison, but Jesse rose up out of the ice and caught it. "What?" Suddenly, another knife thrown out of nowhere hit Jesse in the face, disorienting him and forcing him to fall out of the ice mirror. Smoke appeared and Matt knew immediately who had arrived.

"Number one show off who's an expert at surprising people," said Jesse, standing up, a sharp crack running along the middle of his mask. "Tyler Lockwood." The smoke dissipated, revealing Tyler.

_What an idiot,_ Elena thought. _He needs to take the enemy by surprise, not appear like that. _

"All right. Let's get this started," said Tyler. "Shadow…" Suddenly, Wes sent four blades Tyler's way. Elena waited until Wes wasn't looking directly at her and made a series of hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Wall." A wall of water rose from the ocean beneath the bridge and protected Tyler from the attack. As the water receded down into the ocean, Elena scolded Tyler, "This is a battle, not a talent show! What kind of idiot tries to execute a S-rank Art right in front of an enemy! A mercenary's Art is deception! Always keep the enemy guessing. When you execute an Art, you must do it while the enemy isn't looking. You must take them by surprise and outmaneuver them. The way you appeared back there only makes you target practice!"

"But I came here to help…"

"Wes, leave this one to me. Let me fight him my way," said Jesse.

"I won't interfere," Wes replied.

_It's impossible. Tyler can't match this kid,_ Elena thought. _I should…_

"Don't even think about it," said Wes, moving in front of Elena. "If you move, you know what's going to happen."

_True. If I leave this spot and go to Tyler, Wes will kill Tanner. Caroline's feisty, but she can't fight Wes alone. _

"Let's observe how the young ones fight, shall we?" Wes proposed.

"That mask. So you were one of Wes' men. How dare you trick us!" Tyler yelled.

"I'm sorry, but as your teacher said deceiving your opponent, catching them off guard, that is a mercenary's Art. Please don't take it personally." Matt sent a knife through a space in between the mirrors, but Jesse rocked back on the balls of his feet, dodging it. "I didn't forget about you. Some warriors accept defeat gracefully. They know when they are beaten. Others do not. So be it. I will finish the match with you first. Tyler, I'll deal with you later." Jesse walked inside one of the mirrors and attacked Matt once more with multiple needles from all the mirrors.

_What kind of Art is he using?_ Matt thought. _The possibilities include him putting replications in the mirrors and making them throw the needles all at once. No, it's way too fast for that possibility to be true. Why can't I even track down the trajectory of the weapon? And if he is just using replications, I see no reason for these mirrors. But there's no doubt that these mirrors are vital to his attacks!_

_What they can do is attack from both the outside and inside,_ Elena thought. _And determine what those mirrors are for. _However before Elena could voice her strategy, Tyler suddenly joined Matt, scaring his teammate a bit.

"You okay, Matt? I snuck in here to save you," he said.

"What's the point in taking your allies by surprise?" Elena sighed.

"You idiot! You're a mercenary. Think carefully before you move!" Matt scolded.

"What's with the attitude? I came to help you!"

"If we're both inside here…damn it! Forget it, idiot."

"Idiot? What do you mean idiot!"

_They remind me so much of Damon and Stefan it's scary, _Elena thought.

"I've had it! I'm going to destroy these mirrors right now," Matt proclaimed as he made rapid hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Art!" However, the fire that Matt released from his mouth didn't even put a dent in the mirrors.

"It won't melt with that kind of firepower," said Jesse before he sent a deluge of needles toward Tyler and Matt. "There's no use in trying to follow me with your eyes. I will never be caught."

"Shadow Clone Art!" Tyler created multiple clones to attack the mirrors, but Jesse took out all the clones as he jumped from one mirror to the other.

"These mirrors only reflect my image, allowing me to transport myself at the speed of light. Through my eyes, you two look like you're standing still."

"I knew it!" Elena cursed. "It's a Bloodline Trait. Damnit."

"Bloodline Trait?" Caroline asked.

"It's the same kind of thing as my Dakila and Salamin. They are Arts that are passed down through deep blood relations and through the genealogy of those with superior body structures."

"That means…"

"Yes. Even I cannot simply copy that Art with the Dakila. I would have to use the Dakila to analyze its structure and use the Salamin to combine my wind and water-based mana. It would take me months of training to master it. Ice Style was never my strong suit."

"It was not my desire to become a mercenary. It's painful," Jesse began. "I don't want to kill you, but if you advance I will have no choice. I will kill the kindness in my heart and become a mercenary. Then there will be no mercy, no turning back. Please do not hold any grudges. I want to protect an important person. I want to work for him, fight for him, and make his dreams come true. That is my dream. In order to make it come true, I will become a mercenary. I will kill you!"

"Even if there is a one-in-a-million chance to overcome that Art, they can't defeat that boy," Elena scowled, angry she couldn't do anything from her position.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, shocked.

"They still don't have the mental strength to suppress their emotions and kill someone. That boy…he knows a mercenary's agony quite well."

"You're correct," said Wes. "A real mercenary is not trained in a peaceful country like yours. You can't experience the most important thing to a mercenary, the experience of killing."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to finish this quickly," said Elena.

"The Dakila and Salamin, eh? How unoriginal." He attacked Elena with a knife and she blocked it with the metal guards on her glove. Blood dripped down her arm.

"Captain!" Caroline yelled.

"Even if you say that it's unoriginal, are you still afraid of my abilities, Wes? Why did you stop?"

"You're not supposed to show your master Art more than one time to another mercenary."

"Be thankful. You're the only man alive who gets to see these eyes twice. Show's over. There won't be a third time."

"Even if you can beat me, you can't beat Jesse. I've taught him Fighting Arts since he was a little boy. I taught him everything I know. And he proceeded to improve his own Arts. As a result, he was able to produce results in any situation. He threw away his belief in a heart and a life. He is a fighting machine, a mercenary. On top of that, his Arts surpass mine. He has that dreadful ability, the Bloodline Trait. I got myself an advanced tool. He's different from the scraps you carry!" Wes removed his blade from Elena's hand. "Even if scraps attack in numbers, they can't beat Jesse. He is the best tool."

"There's nothing more boring than hearing a man brag." Elena's scar sparked and her eyes turned their eerie purple and red colors. "Let's get this started!"

"Wait up. Let me brag to you about one more thing. I didn't simply get defeated by you in the last battle. I made Jesse observe the battle as he hid. With his analytical skills, he can create a counter for any move he sees just once. I've been eager to copy what you said. Your Art worked on me once, but not again. Hidden Mist Art." Wes disappeared into the mist that heavily covered the bridge.

"Caroline, stay with Tanner," Elena ordered. Caroline ran to Tanner and drew a knife to protect him with. _Even if he concealed himself in the mist, it's too thick. Wes himself shouldn't be able to see anything either. _Elena heard the whirring of knives heading her way, drew her sword, and blocked them all before sheathing the ancestral blade.

"You dodged that quite nicely. Just what I expected from you, Crimson Blade." Elena realized he was behind her, turned, and saw that his eyes were closed. "But the next time you see me will be the last time you see anything. You overestimate your Bloodline Traits." Wes disappeared again.

"What?"

"You wanted me to believe you can see through anything, even time. But your prediction was wrong. I'm still alive so you're a fraud, Petrova. You can't read the future and you can't read me. Your Dakila is just trickery that makes another think so. While you used your Salamin to bolster your mana reserves, you used your Dakila to execute two techniques. The piercing eye which sees every detail and the hypnotic eye which mesmerizes your opponent. Employing these abilities you can implement multiple Arts in quick succession to make it seem like you can see the future. First, you copied my movements right away. You used that to make me doubt myself and once I was shaken, you infiltrated my mind, waiting for the slightest flutter, to anticipate my actions, seeking out any hints to my next move. You timed it precisely, waiting for the right moment. The instant my mind became unfocused, you brought forth a new illusion. You used your eye of hypnosis to induce me to make hand signs so you seemed to be copying me when you were really controlling my movements. Now that I know this, a very simple plan can defeat you. First, I conceal myself in this heavy fog and render your eyes useless. Then, I close my eyes and kill the possibility that you will use your hypnosis in close combat."

"That makes you blind too."

"Have you forgotten? I am the Demon of Nympha, master of Silent Killing. I can locate a target with just sound."

_Damn it. It's been a long time since I had to fight in such a bad situation without back-up from Damon and Stefan,_ Elena cursed. _I'm worried about Matt and Tyler, but…be calm. Think. Where will he strike? Oh crap!_ Elena sped behind Tanner and Wes landed a strike, Caroline's scream echoing throughout the mist.


	6. Human After All

Elena held a hand over a wound on her chest as blood dripped onto the floor.

"You were slow to guard yourself, Petrova. Your wish to help those cadets made you lose your cool and further fog up those eyes of yours. Even if you have nice eyes, your ability to read an enemy's movement is numbing. Come on. Entertain me some more, Elena. I want to have some fun as I exact my revenge. Jesse will beat those two soon so there's no need to worry about them. Cry and apologize to them about your lack of power in the next life." Wes laughed as he disappeared into the mist again.

"I…I believe in their abilities. I have faith in them."

"No one has been able to defeat Jesse's master Art. No one. Even the most skilled Captains fall before him. Just as you will fall before me. Right now."

"Caroline, don't move," Elena warned as she ran into the mist. _I will put an end to this as well!_ Elena then felt an intense mana enter the battlefield. It felt familiar, like her own when the demon horse took hold of her. _No! This disgusting mana…it belongs to the demon dragon. God damnit, Tyler! What a disaster. This puts everyone in danger. The seal has grown weak at a time like this? I have to hurry. _"Can you hear me, Wes? We're both running short on time. This may go against your style, but let's stop having fun. How about deciding everything with the next move?"

"Interesting. What can you do in this situation, though? Show me, Petrova." Elena bit her thumb, spread the blood across her hand, and slammed her hand to the ground.

"Summoning Art, Earth Style: Hellhound Fang Pursuit." The ground underneath her cracked a bit as energy pulsed from her hand into the bridge.

"Whatever you do, it's pointless. You can't even feel my presence at all. You have fallen into my trap completely." Suddenly, the ground rumbled and black dogs emerged from the concrete, attacking Wes.

"If I can't follow you with my eyes or ears, then I just have to use my nose." The mist dissipated, revealing Wes who was being held down by nine hellhounds, their sharp teeth embedded in Wes' body. "That's what happens when you close your eyes in the mist. This is a Summoning Art for pursuing purposes. I stopped your attack two times and bled each time for this purpose. I wanted you to cut me. Your weapons have my scent on them. Those are my cute mercenary hellhounds and their noses work better than any dog. You're the one who has fallen into the trap. You disappoint me, Wes. The mist has cleared and your future…is death."

"My future is death? I'm sick of your bullshit."

"Don't act so tough! You can't do anything in this situation. Right now my hounds are just playing with you, but one word from me and they will rip you apart. Poor Wes. See where your ambitions got you? You were always pushing things too far. You failed in the assassination of the Nymphan General and the coup d'etat. You ran away with a few subordinates and became a rogue mercenary. Your name was given to Pyra immediately. Now you're crazy enough to go back and try it again, but for that you need money and you've stooped so low as to be the hired thug of a swine like Gerrick. Wes, do you think I survived all these years with just my eyes? I am a former Captain of Pyra's Black Ops, the special military assassination squad. I'll show you the kind of mercenary I used to be!" Elena made two hand signs and a ball of mana sparking with lightning energy appeared in her hand. The high concentration of electricity was so great that it was reminiscent of many birds chirping. "Lightning Blade!"

"I can see…the mana in her hand," Wes whispered, stunned.

"You're too dangerous. The person you are trying to kill, Mr. Tanner, is this country's courage. The bridge he is trying to create is this country's hope. Your ambition sacrifices too many people. That's not what a mercenary is supposed to do."

"Who cares? I have fought for my ideal. And that won't change in the future either."

"I'll say this again. Give up. Your future is death." Elena ran toward Wes, her lightning blade sparking, and landed a hit. As the ensuing shockwave resounded, Elena was stunned to see it was not Wes she hit, but Jesse, her hand having completely penetrated his body. Jesse had left his battle with Tyler and a wounded Matt to protect Wes. Elena's hellhounds released their prey and disappeared.

"My future is death? Wrong again, Elena."

"The boy jumped right in front of my attack. He saved your worthless life at the cost of his own."

"Well done, Jesse!" Wes yelled as he drew the broadsword on his back.

_Is he going to slice through me along with this boy?_ Elena took Jesse and flashed away from Wes just as Wes' blade struck the concrete.

"Not bad for having a corpse in your arms."

"That bastard," Tyler spat, running toward Elena.

"Stop, Tyler!" Elena ordered. Tyler stopped in his tracks. "You stay there and watch. Where is Matt?" Tyler looked away. "I see." Elena placed Jesse's body on the ground, removing her hand from the boy's chest. With her blood-stained fingers, she closed Jesse's eyes. "This is my battle! This man's head is mine!" As Wes approached her to attack, Elena kicked him in the face while Caroline and Tanner ran to Matt. Needles had penetrated his body and he appeared to be dead.

"His body's cold," said Caroline.

"You don't have to hold back just because I'm here," Tanner replied. Caroline sank to the ground by Matt's body.

"I…always got 100's on the tests at mercenary school. I memorized the more than 100 rules of mercenary conduct and I always wrote down the answers proudly. One day this problem appeared on a test. 'Answer the 25th clause of the mercenary way.' And I wrote down that answer as usual. 'A mercenary must not show any emotion in any situation. A mercenary must put the mission first and must have a heart that will allow him to not cry.'" Caroline finally broke down and wept over Matt's body.

_This is what a mercenary is?_ Tanner thought. _It's too cruel._

On the battlefield, Elena had landed two knifes in Wes' left bicep. He ran toward Elena and prepared to swing his sword again, but Elena closed her eyes and punched him in the face, dazing him. Wes regained his footing and Elena, her eyes now open, backhanded him. He tried to land another strike, but Elena flashed behind him, her hand on his neck.

"Look at you. You're falling apart. I knew you didn't have what it takes for the long haul," Elena said coolly.

"What did you say?"

"You have no idea what real strength is." Elena twirled two knives in her hand, preparing to attack. "Sayonara, Demon." She placed the knives in his other arm and his blade fell to the wayside. "You will never hurt anyone again with those arms." Elena then noticed Gerrick arrive on the bridge with a large group of thugs.

"Looks like you got beaten pretty badly. I'm disappointed, Wes."

"Gerrick. Why are you here? And what is with those subordinates?"

"We had a little change in plans. I'm sorry, Wes, but you're going to die here."

"What?"

"You're too expensive so I've decided to take you off the payroll. Of course these thugs I brought with me cost something so if you can manage to slaughter a few before they take you down, I'd appreciate it. Think you can manage that, Demon of Nympha? Look at you. You look about as demonic as a wet kitten," Gerrick laughed with his men.

"Petrova, I'm sorry, but the battle ends here," said Wes. "Since I don't have a reason to kill Tanner, I have lost the reason to fight you."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Gerrick then kicked Jesse's body.

"Looks like he's already dead," Gerrick muttered.

"Elena," Wes began.

"Yeah?"

"Jesse. While he fought, his heart was breaking in two. He was always too kind. He felt pain and sorrow and now, curse him, I feel it too and something else. I feel content that this is the way it ends. Well, cat got your tongue? Are you so surprised to discover that I'm human? Even mercenaries are human. No matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact, we always fail. Well at least, I have failed. Give me your knife." Elena threw a blade to Wes and he grabbed the metal in between his teeth. He ran toward Gerrick who ran toward his men.

"Hey! Kill those guys!" Wes sliced through the thugs like butter, but not before gaining some injuries of his own. He broke through Gerrick's men's barrier and ran toward the tycoon. He cut the man with his knife in the shoulder. The knife dropped from Wes' teeth as Gerrick's thugs impaled Wes in the back with several swords. "If you want to go where your friend is that badly, go by yourself!"

"Unfortunately, I don't intend to go to the same place as Jesse. You're going to hell with me! It's no big deal though. The Demon of Nympha can become a real demon if he dies and goes to hell! I look forward to it!" Wes drew one of the knives in his arm out and cut Gerrick across the throat before kicking him over the bridge into the ocean. Terrified of this monster, Gerrick's men moved out of the way as Wes walked toward Jesse. He only made a few steps before collapsing. "It's time to say goodbye, Jesse. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry." Further down the bridge, Matt finally became conscious.

"Caroline, you're heavy."

"Matt?" Caroline cried. Elena and Tyler turned and saw Matt was alive.

"Well, I'll be damned," Elena smirked. "He's alive. I'm glad."

"Hey! You guys are feeling too safe," said one of Gerrick's ruffians. "You killed our source of revenue. Now we have to attack the town and steal all the valuables."

"This isn't good."

"Elena, don't you have an Art that can just beat them all at once?" Tyler asked.

"Not right now. I've used up too much mana." The men charged. Suddenly, an arrow pierced through the air and stopped the men in their tracks. Behind Elena and her team, the whole town had congregated, armed with weapons.

"Anyone who gets any closer to this island will die facing the force of this island!"

"No way I'm missing out on all the fun. Shadow Clone Art!" Tyler created four copies of himself.

"I guess I might have enough mana to help you guys out," said Elena. "Shadow Clone Art!" A hundred Elenas emerged on the field. "Petrova Style! Bring it, boys!" Scared out of their minds, all of the criminals left the bridge, fleeing on Gerrick's boat. The townspeople cheered. After canceling her Art, Elena walked toward Wes.

"Looks like it's over," he said.

"Yeah."

"Elena, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"I want to see his face."

"Sure," said Elena as her eyes returned their normal color, a deep brown. She removed the swords from Wes' back, picked him up, and laid him down next to Jesse.

"Thanks, Petrova." Wes turned to look at Jesse. "We've been together all this time so I'll die next to you. If possible, I want to go to the same place you're going to."

"Maybe you can go there, Wes, together. Who's to say?" Elena murmured as the demon soldier passed away. A few hours later, Elena had healed Matt and finished burying Wes and Jesse.

"Captain?" Caroline asked.

"Yes?"

"Does a mercenary really have to be the way they said a mercenary should be?"

"Mercenaries are not supposed to seek their reason to exist. It's important that they exist as a tool. That idea exists in Pyra as well."

"Does becoming a real mercenary really mean that?" Tyler asked. "I…kind of…don't like that."

"That's why mercenaries unconsciously suffer from that idea. Like Wes and that boy."


	7. Prelude 1221

"I'm what!" Elena screeched in one of the roads of Pyra about to clobber Stefan and her husband's friend and fellow mercenary, Alaric Saltzman. It took all of Damon's strength to hold her back. Damon, Elena, Stefan, and Alaric had just finished having breakfast together and were about to go to the General's Mansion for their latest assignments. Since the Captain's Exhibition was coming up, the General had switched Elena's cadets to another captain for missions until she could return to her mentor duties. As the four captains had been walking down the road, Stefan and Alaric of course had to say something about Elena's age. Elena was the oldest of the three even though she didn't look it. Stefan only had to mention the word 'old' and it got her started. And to top it off Alaric had jokingly insinuated that Elena should think of retiring.

_They never learn,_ Damon thought as Stefan tried to push Alaric out of the way so he could run.

"Move it, Ric!" Stefan yelled. Within seconds, Elena clobbered both of them.

"Idiots," Elena growled as she began to walk down the road, her hands angrily shaking.

"You both know I'm not strong enough to hold her back," said Damon, shaking his head. Suddenly, Elena stopped in the road. "What is it?"

"Something's…not right. I think it's starting." Elena then sped off toward the center of town.

"Hey! Wait up!" Damon yelled as he, Alaric, and Stefan pursued her. Elena jumped up into a tree near an alley and saw a foreign mercenary holding a young Academy student in his grip as Tyler and Caroline watched.

"Stop it. We're going to get scolded later," said the woman accompanying the mercenary as Damon silently joined Elena to witness the confrontation.

"Oh, let me have my fun, Rose."

"Fine, but I'm not going to be held responsible for what you do, Trevor."

"Let me go, you jerk," said the student.

"You're feisty, but not for long."

Before the mercenary could make a move against the student, Damon threw a pebble sharply at Trevor's wrist, causing him to drop the boy. He threw another pebble up and down in his hand as the mercenaries on the ground looked up to see Elena and Damon standing on a tree branch.

"You're a long way from home," said Damon.

"And way out of your league," Elena added.

"Another guy that pisses me off." Stefan and Alaric then arrived, standing on the fence that lined the alley. Damon crushed the pebble in his hand to dust.

"Get lost or you're going to have to deal with four captains," Damon warned.

"Get down here! You're the kind of guy I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up."

"Trevor, back off," said a husky voice from another branch of the tree Elena and Damon were standing on. "You're an embarrassment to Ventus. Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?"

"Uh, hey, Marcel," Trevor chuckled nervously.

_He didn't make a sound,_ Elena thought. _But only Captains at mine or Damon's level are that smooth. He couldn't be a Captain, could he?_

"Listen, Marcel, these guys started it," said Trevor. Elena scoffed.

"Shut up! Or I'll kill you."

"Right. I was totally out of line. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Sorry if they caused you trouble," said Marcel to Damon and Elena.

_He has unpleasant eyes,_ Damon thought as Marcel jumped to the ground.

_He stopped Trevor with a pebble. Made it look easy. This guy is someone to keep an eye on,_ Marcel thought. "Let's go. We didn't come here to play games and I have no desire to get into a fight with the Legendary Three just yet."

"The Legendary…you're saying those captains are…"

"If you had paid attention at all in Academy, you would have known that, idiot."

"Wait just a minute," said Caroline as the three mercenaries began to walk away. "Judging from the insignia on your uniforms, you are mercenaries from Ventus, right? Pyra and Ventus have an alliance, but a treaty prevents mercenaries from entering each other's countries without permission."

"It's fine, Caroline," said Elena as she jumped down from the tree between the Ventus mercenaries and the cadets. "They're here for the Captain's Exhibition. Am I right?"

"You would be correct, Lady Petrova," Rose replied.

"You obviously know us. We'd like to know who you are."

"I am Rose and this is Trevor and Marcel. If you'll excuse us…" The three mercenaries then left.

"This is getting interesting," Elena smirked.

"Captain Petrova?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, Caroline."

"What's the Captain's Exhibition?"

"It's an old tradition," said Alaric. "In times of peace, it has always been practiced among the Five Great Lands to deepen friendly relationships. However, the real purpose is to confirm the level of the mercenaries in each adjacent country to try and balance out the power. Each country picks teams of captains to go to the host country for a competition of sorts. It brings great prestige to the country whose captains win the final exhibition matches. However, the way in which the preliminaries have been run has always been kept secret. This year is Pyra's turn to host the competition. The preliminaries start tomorrow."

"This year, Damon, Alaric, Stefan, and myself are competing along with other captains from Pyra," said Elena. "And I have a feeling the competition is going to be quite stiff."

The following morning, Elena, Damon, and Stefan arrived at the building where a meeting about the preliminary exam was being held. They noticed the hallway was crowded with mercenaries.

"Why are you all blocking the corridor?" Damon barked. The mercenaries made way for them and Damon slightly smirked as he heard the whispers.

"That's Lord Salvatore and Lady Petrova. Man, we're going to get creamed if they're going to be in the Exhibition. And there's Stefan too!"

"These guys are blocking the way," said Hayley to Elena, nodding to the two men guarding the doorway. Elena noticed that one of the men had punched the girl's teammate.

"We're being kind to you. The exam for entrance into the exhibition is extremely difficult. Some of you won't survive it and others will be wrecked for life. Some of you may go crazy," said one of the men. "We're just thinning out the herd. You won't pass anyway so go home."

"Real nice speech," Damon deadpanned. "Now I hope you don't have any problem with the Head of the Salvatore Clan passing through. And while you're at it, release your Illusionary Art. We can see through your illusion anyway. We're going to the third floor."

"You noticed?"

"Tell them, Elena. I'm sure you saw it before me. Her analytical skills and sharp eyes are the best in our squad. You must have seen this coming a mile away, Lena."

"You'd be correct, Damon," Elena replied. "This is only the second floor." They reversed the illusionary technique.

"You're pretty good. But just being able to detect it isn't enough…" He moved to attack Damon and Damon prepared to counter, but suddenly Kol appeared in front of the two, blocking their kick.

_He's fast. This guy was getting the crap kicked out of him, but he's as fast as Damon,_ Elena thought.

"Hey, what happened to the plan?" Klaus asked his brother. "You're the one who said to keep a low profile and to not let anyone see our skill level."

"But…" Kol glanced at Elena and blushed. He walked past Damon and to Elena. "My name is Kol Mikaelson. You're Elena, right?"

"Yeah."

"Will you be my girlfriend? I vow to protect you with my life." Elena's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Wow. How much of an idiot are you?" Stefan burst out laughing while Damon fumed. Did people really not know Elena was his wife or was this guy just ignorant? Had her banishment caused the Pyran people to forget their history?

"You're hopeless, Kol," Hayley sighed. "Don't you know whose clan she belongs to?"

"Huh?"

"I'm married," Elena replied.

"What?" Kol asked, shocked. He had no idea the formidable Elena, The Crimson Blade, was married.

"And you're too 'unique' for my tastes."

"Hey, identify yourself," said Klaus to Damon.

"They must not teach manners to Captains anymore," said Damon. "You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask that."

"What graduating class are you from?"

"I'm not obligated to answer that."

"Why you," Klaus growled.

"Damon, Stefan, let's go," said Elena to Damon. "This guy's creeping me out." Elena, Damon, and Stefan left for the stairs.

_Damon? Damon Salvatore?_ Klaus thought as Elena walked away with her team.

"Does he interest you?" Hayley asked. Klaus just walked toward the stairs. When Elena, Damon, and Stefan walked into 301, they were shocked to see so many mercenaries.

"So many people. All these people are taking the exam?" Elena asked.

"Damon, you're late!" said Bonnie as she hugged him. He scowled as Elena watched, fuming. "I've been eagerly waiting for you ever since I heard that I could see you for the first time in such a long time."

"Get off him, you pig," Elena growled.

"Oh my, it's you, Elena. You're…older."

"What!"

"Alright, lay off, Bonnie," said Alaric as he stood next to his squad members, Bonnie and Lorenzo.

"So I see everyone's here," said Mason, next to his team, Rebekah and Finn. "How far do you think we can get, Damon?"

"You seem to be confident, Mason."

"We trained like hell. We won't lose to you."

"Shut up," Stefan groaned. "Damon aside, I won't lose to you."

"Enough," Elena sighed, seeing a group of mercenaries glaring daggers at them. "This isn't a fieldtrip. Sonus is here and those guys have a short temper. And I don't particularly want any trouble."

"Wow. Looks like we've got a lot of high-class Captains here," said a brunette, entering the room. "Oh, auntie! I didn't know you were in the Exhibition!" Elena sighed.

"Just get on with it, Nadia."

"Right. I'm Nadia Petrova, the proctor of the entrance exam for the Captain's Exhibition and I'm going to make sure more than half of you fail. This is going to be fun. I will explain the details tomorrow. The second exam will take place in the 44th training area."

"The Forest of Death," Elena murmured. Things were about to get very interesting and deadly.


	8. Battle Born

"Are you ready to go?" Damon asked his wife as he placed his wedding band resting on a chain over his head and underneath his shirt and flak jacket.

"Yeah. Let's head out," Elena replied as she placed a similar necklace underneath her blouse. The couple joined up with Stefan at the gate of the Salvatore-Petrova Compound and several moments later they arrived at the special captain training grounds, the Forest of Death. Elena was surprised to see quite a few rookie captains and was annoyed at the tone one of them was displaying toward Nadia. A rookie so confident he was going to go through the Forest of Death without a scratch, so cocky. In her irritation, Elena threw a knife past the boy, cutting his cheek and slicing a strand of hair from a Trava Village mercenary. Whispers abounded.

"Holy crap, that's the Legendary Three." Elena then flashed behind the new Captain.

"I'd be careful if I were you. It's tough guys like you that leave your blood all over this forest," she whispered. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and drew another knife. However, the mercenary whose hair had been cut by Elena's blade only presented her with her long tongue the knife Elena had previously thrown.

"I was just returning your knife," said the woman.

"Why thank you," Elena replied, gracefully, "But you know, I only recommend you stand this close behind me if you wish to reach a premature end." Elena grabbed the knife and the mercenary stepped back.

"My pardon. With the sight of blood and your blade slicing through my hair, I'm afraid I just became a little excited. I meant you no harm." The mercenary stepped away.

"Likewise. It seems everyone today is quick-tempered."

_Quick-tempered? You're the one who started it, Elena,_ Damon thought as he sighed.

"There must be something in the air. This is going to be fun," said Nadia. "Before we start the test, there's something I have to pass out. It's just a standard consent form. All of you need to read it and sign it. There will be deaths during this entrance exam and if I don't have you sign these, it will all be my responsibility. I'm going to explain the test, then you can sign these. Afterwards, each team will check in at that booth behind me. Simply put, this test will tax every one of your survival skills. First, I'll explain the area. The 44th battle training zone has 44 locked entrance gates, a forest, river, and a tower in the center, ten kilometers from each gate. The test consists of an anything goes battle to get your hands on these scrolls, the Heaven and the Earth." She pulled two scrolls out of her coat, one white, the other brown. "There are 78 people here, meaning 26 teams. Half, 13, will get the Heaven Scroll and the other 13 teams will get the Earth scroll. To pass this test, your team must make it to the Tower with both scrolls."

"Now I get why you were so excited about this, Nadia," Elena replied. "Half the teams will definitely fail."

"There's also a time limit. The test will last 120 hours. Exactly five days."

"What about food?" Bonnie asked.

"You're on your own. The forest is full of food. Just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, and poisonous plants. Oh, and 13 teams passing is not likely. As the days go on, the distance to the goal will become farther, and the time to rest will become shorter. And the area is crawling with enemies so you won't get much sleep. Not only will some fail by losing the scroll, but some will die from the harshness of the course. This test also examines endurance behind enemy lines. Now I'll talk about what will disqualify you. First, those that don't make it to the tower, with both scrolls, within the time limit. Second, those who lose a teammate. And one more rule, you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower."

"What happens if you do?" Stefan asked.

"That will be a surprise for anyone who does. That's it. Exchange the three forms for your scroll, then choose a gate to get ready for the start. Oh, and a final word of advice: just don't die." A few minutes later, Damon noticed curtains being set up by the booth Nadia mentioned.

_They have curtains so you can't tell which team gets which scroll or who on the team is carrying the scroll. We're risking our lives for information. Everyone is an enemy and everyone is equally determined. There will be killing,_ Damon thought.

After turning in their paperwork and receiving a Heaven scroll, the three Captains arrived at gate 22 and when the clock chimed eight, the gate opened. They then sped in, wanting to gain some ground over the other teams.

"We'll go after rookie captains, setting traps behind us until they can catch up," said Elena. "We're allowed to kill from here on. That makes things easier." A half hour later, Elena, Damon, and Stefan stood out in the open as bait. Elena then sensed a presence. "We've got company."

"Heh. Mercs standing in the open. Do they want to be found?" a mercenary asked one of his team members from the tree branch he was standing on. "Looks like they've sensed us, but they don't know exactly where we are." Suddenly, the mercenary gasped.

"What's wrong? You're turning blue." A huge leech then emerged from under his shirt. More leeches fell from the sky onto the team. They fell to the ground as the creatures sucked their blood.

"Well, that worked out perfectly," Elena smirked. "Pyra Jumping Leeches will sense body temperature and perspiration before attacking in a group. Five minutes of sucking and you'll be in the next world. Realizing that and setting traps where the enemy might escape to was child's play. One down." Damon approached the group and searched their packs.

"Damn. They don't have the scroll we need. Let's move on. Wait, where'd Stefan go?" They looked around and Stefan emerged from the bushes.

"I'm right here. I went to collect more wood for our traps." Suddenly, Damon punched him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan asked as Damon continued to attack him, following him up a tree and kicking him to the ground. "Better watch out, Elena. I think he's finally snapped."

"You wish," Damon retorted. "I just struck before you could. Talk. Where's the real Stefan!"

"What do you mean! I am Stefan!"

"Your weapons holster is on your left leg, not your right. My brother is right-handed. You're a fake loser who's terrible at transformation arts. God, how did an idiot like you become a Captain?" In a puff of smoke, Stefan turned into another mercenary who bore the symbol of Nympha.

"You got me. So what? I'm still going to take your scroll. Now hand it over or else." Elena slowly removed her sword from its sheath.

"You really picked the wrong team to mess with, buddy," said Elena.

"Elena, I've got this. Hang back," said Damon.

"Excuse me?"

"You're our team's ace in the hole. Don't enter the fight unless I'm incapacitated."

"You take the fun out of everything."

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Art!" Damon volleyed several small fireballs from his mouth in a random pattern. The mercenary dodged them all and the flames created small craters in the ground. The edges of their knives met and the mercenary jumped to another large oak tree. Damon pursued and as he was about to jump off a branch, he realized an explosive note was attached to the tree. "Crap. An explosive note." He jumped down onto the ground right before it exploded and the mercenary appeared behind him, a knife in his hand.

"Hand over the scroll!" A knife then headed his way. Stefan had escaped his bindings and the mercenary had been forced to back up several steps to avoid Stefan's blade. As the mercenary jumped in the air, Elena appeared behind him.

"Bye," she said before she slashed his shoulder with her sword. Not fatally wounded, the mercenary took off.

"What happened to hang back?" Damon asked.

"This isn't the time or place for the Koroleva strategy. If any of us see an opening while the other is fighting, we strike. No kid gloves, Damon. I'm not taking any chances. This place is too dangerous not to."

"Well, this incident just proves we can't trust appearances. If we get separated next time, even if it's one of us, don't trust them. This could happen again. We'll make a code word just in case. If they get the code word wrong, assume they are the enemy no matter what they look like. I'll only say it once. The question will be 'when does a mercenary strike?'" Unknown to the three, the mercenary earlier from the Trava village was listening in via a pipe in the ground. "And the response will be 'a mercenary waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a mercenary to strike.'"

"Alright, I'll hold onto the scroll," said Stefan as he placed the item in his weapons pack. Suddenly, Elena raised her head, sensing mana. Her Dakila and Salamin activated just as a strong gust of wind headed toward them. Before the wind could grow any more destructive, Elena drew her blade and it lit on fire.

"Fire Style: Flame Slice!" She thrust her blade into the ground and flames encircled her team, protecting them from the harsh wind.

"More enemies," Damon growled as the flames died down, revealing the mercenary team from Trava.

"You two fan out into the woods and keep your eyes open," said the leader of the mercenary group, realizing that through the fire, Elena, Stefan, and Damon had escaped to hide. "I'll handle this myself."

As Damon peeked through the bushes, he realized someone was behind him. He turned around to see Elena.

"Elena."

"Damon."

"Wait. Answer the question. When does a mercenary strike?"

"A mercenary waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a mercenary to strike."

"Good." Stefan then ran up to them.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Wait," said Elena. "Code word."

"I know, I know," Stefan sighed. "A mercenary waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a mercenary to strike." Elena and Damon looked at each other before Elena threw a knife at him. He barely dodged it. "What was that? You could have killed me!"

"I've got to hand it to you. You're quicker than the last one. Stefan's terrible at memorizing passwords. If it had been Stefan, he'd say something like I forgot the code word. Besides, I can see your mana with my Dakila. It's not Stefan's. Come on out, little lamb. Party's over."

"Aren't you the clever one, Elena of the Dakila and Salamin Eyes?" Stefan then transformed into the leader of the Trava Village mercenary team.

"You're the one from earlier."

"Tell me. If your teammate is that dimwitted, why would you come up with a password that he would never remember?"

"Elena and I have used this tactic many times," said Damon. "It was meant for anybody nearby who might be trying to eavesdrop. It was a trap and you fell for it."

"Hmm. Damon Salvatore the Trapmaster. I'm impressed. You haven't dropped your guard at all. This promises to be very entertaining."

_I've got a bad feeling. Where the hell is Stefan?_ Elena thought.

"You want my Earth scroll, right? It would go so nicely with your Heaven scroll." The woman used her long tongue to swallow the scroll. Elena looked on, disgusted. "Well, when this is over, one of us will have both scrolls and the other will be dead." The mercenary sent them a piercingly deadly look, trapping them in an Illusory Art, showing them and letting them feel the moment of their own deaths.

"Elena," Damon choked, trying to fight off the Art. He turned to see her shaking. _No use. She's got it worse than me. We've got to get out of here. Get away from her and plan a strategy. _Before the mercenary's blades could strike them, Damon stabbed himself in the leg and flashed away with Elena further into the forest. Pain could reverse any type of Illusionary Art. Damon removed the knife from his leg and Elena, having broken free of the Art, healed his leg. She then realized a massive snake was behind them.

"Damon, snake!" Elena shouted as she pushed him and herself off the tree branch. As the snake headed for Damon, he shot several knifes into its mouth, killing it. From inside the snake, the Trava mercenary emerged. The woman wrapped inhumanly around the tree to strike Damon. However, she stopped when several blades almost hit her.

"Looks like I got here just in time," said Stefan from another tree. "Sorry, Damon. I forgot the code word." _This lady sure looks like a snake,_ he thought, seeing the Trava mercenary_. This is bad if she's got Damon and Elena on the ropes. There's no other choice. This Exhibition isn't worth getting killed over. _"I'll give you the scroll. Take it and leave."

"Are you crazy? Why would you give the scroll to the enemy?" Elena shouted.

"I see. Very smart. The only way for prey to escape a predator is to give the predator a different meal," said the mercenary.

"Take it!" Stefan threw the scroll toward the mercenary, but Damon intervened and grabbed it before it could reach her. "What are you doing?" Damon punched him.

"You idiot! What guarantee is there that she'll let us go if we give her the scroll? And you deserved that punch. The brother I know doesn't choke. I've lost my respect for you."

"You are correct! Since I can just kill you and take the scroll." The woman then pulled up her sleeve, revealing a unique tattoo.

_No. Those markings! It's impossible, but I can't take the risk,_ Elena thought. "Shit! Move!" The woman bit her thumb and ran blood down her tattoo.

"Summoning Art!" The woman summoned a snake to stand on.

Meanwhile, three lieutenant-class mercenaries from Pyra were looking over a bloody scene by the town's shrine.

"1, 2, 3. Three dead bodies. This is some kind of Art, right?"

"This is horrible."

"A problem already. Geez. Alert Nadia." One of the lieutenants left for the entrance of the Forest of Death and saw her finishing a snack.

"There's big trouble, Nadia."

"What do you mean?"

"Bodies. Three of them."

"Bodies?"

"And they're weird."

"Besides being dead?" The Lieutenant took her to the scene and she was shocked by the sight. She'd seen this before.

"After examining their papers and personal items, they seem to be the Trava Village mercenaries who were entered in this exam but as you can see…"

"They have no faces. They're blank…as if they're melted off." _There's no mistaking it. This art is his. Why is he here at the Exhibition? _"Show me the pictures of these three!" A Lieutenant handed her three photos. _He stole this face. "_This is bad! Report this to the General! Send Black Ops captains to the Forest of Death! I'm going after them right now!" Nadia then took off for the training grounds. _Elena, have you realized it yet? Who this man really is? I hope so. Your team may be the only ones able to kill him._


	9. Cage The Beast

Damon was thrown against a tree as the snake attacked him. When he began to fall to the ground, the power of the Demon Tiger awakened within him. He kicked the snake in the face and punched it repeatedly.

"Damon! Drawing from the Tiger is dangerous!" Elena warned. The Tiger's power could totally consume Damon if he wasn't careful. Before she even realized it, the Trava mercenary blew away Damon with fire, throwing him into a tree.

_Things have gotten very interesting,_ the mercenary thought. "Let's see how well you do, Stefan." The snake then headed for Stefan. Damon stopped it by throwing three knives in its face.

"That last mission sure changed you, little brother. Standing frozen like a scared rabbit. You sure aren't the Stefan I remember." The Trava mercenary then grabbed Damon with her long, prehensile tongue.

"You must have had an interesting childhood, Carrier of the Demon Tiger." The mercenary's fingers glowed and she thrust them into Damon's stomach. "Five Element Seal!" Elena's eyes widened. This was bad. The Five Element Seal is a powerful Art that blocks the flow of mana.

"Damon! Stefan, we need to move! Now!" Elena yelled. As Damon fell to the ground, Elena flashed to him, grabbing him and resting him on a nearby tree branch. She secured the Heaven scroll in her own pack and turned to the scene. "Stefan, what the hell is wrong with you!" In his rage at his brother's defeat, Stefan's eyes turned red, the bloodline trait of the Salvatore Clan. Said to be the most superior bloodline ability, Shinzen is a trait that is the predecessor of the Dakila and Salamin. "That's more like it."

"Don't interfere, Elena. Take care of Damon." He grabbed several knifes and jumped up into the air before throwing them down on this demon of a woman. She dodged the blades and parried his physical blows. The mercenary then moved at astonishing speed, but Stefan was able to see all her moves with his Shinzen. He blew a stream of fire at the woman, but she'd gone underground. Stefan dodged her grip when she surfaced.

_Not bad,_ the woman thought._ He's reading my movements and going for a critical hit._

Stefan then threw three large knives with wire attached to him. As the knives curved around a tree, the wire pinned the mercenary to the trunk. Stefan made a series of hand signs and held the wire in his hand.

"Fire Style: Dragon Fire!" The fire flew down the string, igniting the mercenary. She screamed at the searing pain.

"That's it, Stefan, Master of the Blade," Elena smiled. She flashed over to him. "You okay?"

"Just used a lot of mana. That's all." Suddenly, the Trava mercenary broke from her bindings and trapped them with her Illusionary Art. "What? Impossible."

"To be able to use the Shinzen so well," said the woman as her voice took on a more masculine voice. "You truly are a man that carries Salvatore blood." Elena perked up at the tone.

"That voice. I know that voice," she whispered.

"You'll do nicely. I had fun testing your powers. You really are brothers. I sense power in your eyes that surpasses Zach and Damon's. My name is Mikael Mikaelson. If you want to see me again, then survive and pass this exam."

_No. It's not possible. He took that mercenary's face. _

"Of course, defeat my men from Sonus on the way." Mikael made a hand sign and his neck elongated so he could bite Stefan on the neck. Three black circular marks appeared on his neck. "You will seek me…desire my power."

"Mikael, you bastard. The Cursed Seal of Heaven," Elena growled. Mikael then disappeared in the air as Stefan screamed in pain. He then fell unconscious. _I promised myself that I'd never let that man inflict another Cursed Seal on anyone again. This is bad. I need to take them to a safe place. _

She touched her neck. The Cursed Seal of Heaven. She had been one of Mikael's first test subjects. Under his tutelage as a Cadet, she had been foolish to trust the man. He was the devil. And Elena's own experiences told her that Stefan was on the verge of life and death. When the Cursed Seal of Heaven is inflicted on an individual, they have a one in ten chance of surviving. Elena was proof of that fact. So was Nadia. They had both been victims of Mikael's cruelty. Only through her exile from Pyra had Elena been able to remove her mark.

Before they encountered any more trouble, Elena used her mana enhanced strength to move Damon and Stefan to an alcove inside a tree. She monitored Stefan and Damon, exchanging wet rags on Stefan's head. She then turned her attention to Damon's seal. She had to remove the seal Mikael had placed on him before it caused any more damage. Her hand glowed blue as she initiated the art.

"Five Elements Unseal!" She placed her hand on Damon's stomach and Mikael's sealing art disappeared. She panted as the unsealing finished. That particular art consumed a large amount of mana. She stroked Damon's hair and then pulled out her wedding ring from underneath her blouse. She stroked it a few minutes before hiding it again. "Oh, Damon. You know better than to release the Tiger's mana. It always seems to get the better of you." Elena then turned to check on Stefan again. "His breathing is returning to normal, but still a strong fever." A few meters away, Mikael's Sonus mercenaries had zeroed in on Stefan's position.

"Found them. As Mikael commanded, we attack at daybreak. Our target is Stefan Salvatore," said Luka Martin.

"But if the other two get in our way we can kill them, right?" Logan Fell asked.

"Of course."

When morning broke, Elena changed Stefan's rag. She heard a noise in the bushes and threw a knife at a squirrel.

_That was close, _she thought.

"She's very observant. She noticed the explosive note on the squirrel," said Logan.

"No. That's not it," Luka replied.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll probably find out when we get closer. Let's go." They moved out of the trees to the open clearing that lead to the tree alcove. When Elena rested her eyes, she heard a noise and began to draw her blade. "Up all night? It's no longer necessary. Wake up, Stefan. We want to fight him."

"What are you talking about? I know Mikael is pulling the strings from the shadows. What's his purpose? You did this to him and now you want to fight?"

"I wonder what that man is thinking," said Luka, curious as to his boss' true motives.

"I'll kill this girl and I'll also kill this Stefan guy," Logan piped up.

"Wait."

"Huh? Why?"

"That hair comb. Those are the symbols of the Salvatore and Petrova Clan. Are you…the Crimson Blade?" Elena sent him an icy glare. "It can't be you. This doesn't seem like your style. A recently overturned stone, different colored dirt. Grass doesn't grow here. A booby trap. That knife was to prevent the squirrel from setting off the trap. This is something an amateur would make. Kill her." They jumped over the trap on the ground, but Elena surprised them when she cut a wire with her knife.

"Fools. That trap was obvious on purpose," said Elena as a giant log came hurtling to them.

"Another trap from above!" Using a device implanted on his arm, Luka crushed the log. "That won't work against us. Physical attacks are useless. We manipulate the air." Elena smirked and created a seal with her hand as the three mercenaries came hurtling towards her.

"Wind Style: Slicing Wind Gust!" Elena slashed her blade and a gust of wind blew the three mercenaries a fair distance away. Another member of Luka's team, Jules, appeared behind Elena and struck her with several needles. However, the Elena before her transformed into a log.

"A substitution art," said Luka.

"She's coming at me!" yelled Logan as Elena charged toward him, armed with knives. "Jules, get out of the way!" Elena threw the blades. "Useless! Air pressure 100 percent sound waves. Air Slicing Blast!" The blades hit Elena, but the substitution art saved her skin again. "You aren't fooling anyone." He looked up to see Elena coming from above. "Above. How many times do I have to say it's useless? Time to get serious!" Elena threw the knives, but he blasted them back and the knives cut her leg, side, and cheek. "Now where are you?" Blood dripped down onto Logan as Elena continued to drop down on him. "What the? Not a substitution!"

"Mana Impact!" Elena's hand glowed blue with mana and Logan barely dodged her punch before it created a huge crater on the ground. "You made a serious mistake coming here. I won't let you touch them." Her eyes glowed purple and red. She panted and kneeled down on the ground to catch her breath. _I'm starting to reach my limit. I've expended too much mana._ Elena looked to her opponents and saw them standing petrified. "That afraid of me, are you?" Elena's Dakila then picked up on two strong mana signatures and they weren't from the individuals in front of her. Damon and Stefan flashed in front of Elena. Damon was surrounded by the orange mana of the Demon Tiger while black mana poured off Stefan in waves.

"Elena…who did that to you?" Damon asked, furious that his Elena had been injured.

"Damon?"

"Who is it, sister?" Stefan asked.

"That would be me," Logan admitted proudly.

"It was you, huh?" Damon asked, turning to Logan, while Stefan turned his attention to the others.

"Their mana…it's too large!" Luka exclaimed.

"Supersonic Slicing Wave!" A huge blast of wind was expelled from Logan and the three Pyra mercenaries had seemed to have disappeared. "I blew him away!"

"Blew who away?" Damon asked from behind the man. He back-handed him a significant distance away.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower!" Stefan yelled as he blew fireballs out of his mouth.

"So what? I'll blast them away!" Logan used his ability to blow the fire away, but knives started to head toward him. "What? Knifes inside the flames?" Logan dodged the blades, but then Stefan appeared below and kicked him into the air. Damon flashed above Logan and kicked him down into the ground.

"You seem to be very proud of these arms of yours," said Damon as he placed his foot on Logan's back and grabbed the man's arms. "You must be very attached to them." Elena looked on in horror as the two Salvatore brothers grinned. Damon then pulled one of Logan's arms out of its socket. The man screamed in agony. Stefan and Damon then turned to the other members of the Sonus team. "Who wants some more? I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did."

"STOP!" Elena screamed as she hugged Damon from behind. "Both of you, stop. This power…it's not natural. Please stop. Damon, lock the Tiger away. Stefan, suppress the curse. Please! Just stop!" Stefan and Damon's unnatural power then receded into the depths of their souls. Luka sighed in relief.

"You are strong. We can't defeat you at this time," said Luka. As Jules grabbed Logan, Luka placed their earth scroll on the ground. "Here's a gift to you. Please let us leave. This may seem convenient, but there is something we must find out now. I will promise you this. If there is another situation where we will meet in this exam, we will neither run nor hide." The three then took off. Elena collapsed out of sheer exhaustion. In the trees, a hidden figure flashed away, having taken in the entire scene. After a couple days of rest, Elena, Stefan, and Damon had recovered enough to make it all the way to the tower with their two scrolls.

Nadia had also arrived at the Tower where the General and his entourage had been assembled.

"Things are getting bad but we can't stop the exam," said Nadia.

"What do you mean?" Rudy asked.

"We have been awaiting your arrival, Nadia. This is something I must report," said a Lieutenant barging in.

"What is it? We are in the middle of an important meeting!"

"Take a quick look at this!" The man placed a videotape in a VCR.

"A video?"

"Please take a look at the time!"

"This is…"

"This is the recording of the test an hour and thirty-seven minutes into it! The three mercs from Ventus passed."

"How is that possible? In only 97 minutes. This has never happened before," said Rudy.

"These guys are not typical Captains. To demolish the old test record of four hours," said Nadia. "That's not all. From the arena entrance to the tower is about ten kilometers. Wild beasts…poisonous insects…rough terrain. They made it seem as if it was nothing. Take a good look at that guy's body." They took in the image of Marcel. "Not a single scratch. Not only that, but you can't even spot any dirt on his clothes."

"It must have something to do with his abilities. Looks like a strong mercenary has appeared, but his eyes…they have evil in them," Rudy noted. "Why would Mikael come now?"

"He's probably…" Nadia held a hand over her own cursed seal.

"Stefan, right?"

"Nadia! We have confirmed 21 have passed," said a voice from a speakerphone. "In accordance with the rules, for the first time in five years we will start preparations for a preliminary round before the Exhibition."

"Let's continue as planned. We will keep our eyes on Mikael's movements," Rudy ordered.

"Yes."

Downstairs, Mikael was waiting in a hidden room for some of his men.

"So what do you think of him?" Mikael asked a woman, wearing the insignia of Pyra.

"Your curiosity is truly insatiable, Mikael," she replied.

"As a Sonus spy, you see things others don't. Your opinion is of interest to me."

"It doesn't really matter, does it? Whatever I think, you're the one who decides."

"You are quite cagey, Esther. I like that." Mikael then vanished in thin air. Esther then left to join the other Exhibition entrants. Within a few moments, the General, several captains, and Nadia had arrived in a large room where the remaining Captains from the qualification exam had lined up.

"First off, congratulations on passing the qualifier. The General will now explain the preliminary round," said Nadia.

"Before that, there is something I'd like you to know," said Rudy. "It concerns the true reason for this exhibition. To promote friendship among the countries, to raise the level of mercenaries. I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning. This exhibition is a replacement for war among the allied countries. If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the Exhibition was established. Watching will be leaders and influential individuals from many countries who are clients. If the strength of a country is clear, that country will receive more clients. And conversely, if seen as weak, they will lose clients. And this will signal to potential enemy countries that our country has this much power. It will send a political message to the outsiders. The strength of the country is the strength of the mercenary. And a mercenary's true strength is born only through life-risking battle. This exhibition is a place to see each country's strength and to show off your own strength. We will be conducting a preliminary to decide who gets to participate in the main event. We have a bit too many people remaining. Those who feel like quitting after these explanations please come forward now. From now on battles will be one on one. We will be starting the preliminary immediately."

"I'm going to quit," said Esther, raising her hand. Esther then left her teammates, not wanting to reveal her role as a spy to the higher-ups.

"Stefan, you should quit this prelim," Elena whispered to Stefan. "You've been strange since Mikael attacked you. The mark still hurts, right?"

"Shut up," he growled. Nadia was also speaking with the General about Stefan's condition.

"We should remove him from the prelim and have Black Ops watching over and protecting him," she said.

"He's the type that wouldn't easily agree to that. He's from that Salvatore clan after all."

"Don't be foolish! We will force him to quit. By just releasing mana the curse becomes active and forcibly pulls out mana. It's a forbidden art which eats at the user's body. It's amazing that he's still standing. He should be dead."

"Let's let Stefan continue and watch over the situation. If the curse begins opening and releasing power, then jump in and stop him."

"Let's begin the preliminary," Nadia announced. "This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting. You will basically fight as if in a real life confrontation. Since we now have exactly 20 entrants, we will conduct 10 matches and the winners will advance to the main event. There are no rules. The fight continues until one of you dies or is knocked out or admits your defeat. If you don't want to die then quickly acknowledge your defeat, but when I decide that the winner has clearly been established, since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses, I'll jump in and stop things. The object that controls your destiny is this electric scoreboard." She motioned to a large screen in front of them. "It will show the match-ups for each battle. This is sudden but let's announce the two names of the first fight." The board then randomly revealed two names. _Stefan Salvatore v. Gregor Petran. _"The two participants in the first fight are Gregor Petran and Stefan Salvatore."


	10. Gold Guns Girls

"Let's start the first match," Nadia announced. "Will everyone except the two participants move to the upper level?"

"Stefan, I won't say anything…for now," Elena whispered as she walked past her teammate. "Don't use the Shinzen. If that curse on your neck becomes active, you might lose your life."

"I'm aware of that."

"If that happens, I'll jump in and stop the match. Do we have an understanding?" Stefan nodded.

_It seems this curse seal reacts to my mana. If I try to release my mana, it steals my mind and begins pulling out all my body's mana. So in this match, not only Shinzen…I can't even use my normal arts. Maybe I can make him laugh himself to death,_ Stefan thought as he sized Gregor up.

"Please begin," Nadia murmured before flashing out of the way.

"Are you ready?" Gregor asked.

"Yeah." Before Stefan knew it, Gregor's hand lit up with blue mana and grabbed him by the head. He grimaced in pain. "What was that? My body's strength suddenly…you…my mana."

"So you finally noticed." Gregor's special ability is to absorb mana. An art that allows him to suck out the opponent's physical and spiritual energy just by touching them with his palm.

"Get off!" Stefan kicked the man off of him.

"You still have power left?" Gregor asked, surprised.

_That was close but if he touches me one more time I'll be finished. He will probably try to make this a close contact fight. This is it,_ Stefan thought as he panted.

"Is that the best you can do, little brother!" Damon scolded from the upper level. "Show him why we're called the Legendary Three!"

"I know!"

"I'll suck up all your mana! It's over!" Gregor exclaimed. Suddenly, Stefan kicked him in the chin, launching him into air. Stefan then appeared behind him.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Damon smirked as Elena watched on, keeping an eye on Stefan's neck.

"It's over, punk. Pyra Shadow Dance." He inflicted a blow on Gregor from the right. Gregor countered the move and Stefan smirked. He took advantage of the counterattack to spin around and throw Gregor to the ground, kicking him to the ground. "Lion's Barrage!"

"I'm stopping the fight here," said Nadia. "The winner of the first match, Captain Stefan Salvatore of Pyra." A team of three medics then entered the room and put the knocked out Gregor on a stretcher.

"Captain Salvatore, let the medical team treat your injuries," said one of the medics. Elena then flashed down to the ground.

"You guys are out of your league with this one. I'll take care of him. Stefan, I'm going to take you to the back and seal up that curse."

"But what about the other matches?"

"If we don't take care of it now, it'll be too late. I won't listen to your selfishness anymore. Come on." The two then left the battlefield.

"We will now start the next match! Finn Mikaelson v. Logan Fell," Nadia announced.

"Who's this loser?" Logan asked.

"Will brother be alright?" Rebekah asked her teammate, Mason Lockwood.

"He's strong. He's one guy even I don't want to fight."

"Please begin," Nadia stated.

"If you fight here, you will be finished. Forfeit," Finn warned, taking in Logan's injured state from the Forest of Death.

"One arm is enough against you," Logan rebutted as he removed one arm from his sling. He attempted to land a blow against Finn, but the Mikaelson easily blocked it.

"You couldn't beat me using both of your arms."

"Shut the hell up! Take this! Slicing Sound Wave!" A supersonic blast of air hit Finn and Logan's opponent, fell to the ground, seemingly incapacitated.

Meanwhile, in another room of the tower Elena had finished drawing symbols in blood on Stefan's back.

"Hang in there just a little longer." She made a series of hand signs and placed her hand on Stefan's curse seal. "Evil Sealing Method!" As Stefan screamed in pain, the symbols crawled up his back and formed a circle around the curse mark. "There. The next time that curse tries to become active this new seal should contain the power, but, Stefan, this new seal relies on the strength of your will. If you lose belief in yourself and your will weakens, the curse will become wild again." Stefan then collapsed. "He's totally drained. He should rest."

"So you can even use sealing arts now. You've grown, Elena." Immediately turning around, Elena recognized the voice.

"Mikael." The man emerged from the shadows.

"Long time no see. I'm sorry. I'm not here to see you. I'm here for the boy. I want Salvatore blood."

"Well, this is a nasty surprise. What snake pit in hell did you crawl out from and why? What do you want with Stefan?"

"The newly created Sonus. That's my village. You should understand from just that."

"Foolish ambition."

"Well, something like that. And for that purpose, I need a lot of pieces."

"So Stefan is also just one of those pieces?"

"No, Stefan is a very important piece. The guys taking the test right now are just my pawns."

"If you get any closer to Stefan, I will kill you." Mikael laughed. "Funny is it?"

"What you do, what you say…it's all…off."

"What?"

"That seal you did is meaningless. You understand to achieve a goal his heart will accept even the most evil power. He is an avenger. He will eventually seek me out. To seek the power." Mikael began to walk away. "Also, you were going to kill me? Why don't you try? If you can that is…" He then disappeared.

Back on the battlefield, Finn rose from the ground, not a scratch on him.

"What?" Logan gasped. He then heard chirping and saw small beetles leave Finn's body. "Bugs? From inside his body, coming from below the skin?" Bugs also approached Logan from behind.

"These are called destruction bugs, a rare species of parasitic beetle that attack their prey in a swarm, consuming their mana. An army of this size will suck you dry in less than a minute. Your only intelligent option is to forfeit. If you use that technique with your left arm on me again, then my friends will instantly attack you from behind. If you use it on the swarm, then there will be an opening for me to attack. Either way, your defeat will be certain...and unpleasant. It's wise to always have a trump card."

"Don't mess with me! You should always have a trump card, right! Here!" Logan pulled his remaining arm from the sling.

"What? He can use his right arm too!" Mason yelled.

"Take this!" Logan prepared to attack, but as his mana built up, his arms fell off. "Wha-what?" Finn then appeared behind him.

"Earlier while I was distracting you with my helpful advice, I was also sending some of my little friends to plug up those bothersome wind holes in your hands, both hands just to be sure. You see while a trump card is good, two trump cards are better." He punched Logan down to the ground.

"It's over it seems. Winner, Captain Finn Mikaelson! I think we should go to the next match," Nadia announced as the medics took Logan away for treatment. In a flash of fire, Elena materialized next to Damon.

"I'm back," she greeted.

"Stefan okay?" Damon asked.

"He's fine. Sleeping in a hospital bed." _With black ops protection. Probably best if I don't tell him that._ Elena then sat on the ground to rest, her back propped up against the wall, her sword held between her arm and side. She had expended a lot of mana with that sealing method and needed to save as much energy as she could for her match.

"Next is Trevor and Kristof," Nadia declared.

"Finally. My turn," said Trevor.

"Unlike Gregor, I show no mercy. I'll say it now. If I use my arts on you, it's over. Give up immediately. If you do, I promise to make it short and painless."

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing. Though I can't promise it'll be painless," Trevor replied as he dumped a large bundle onto the ground.

"Begin!" Nadia yelled.

"I won't give you the chance to do anything!" Kristof shouted before he wrapped his entire body around Trevor.

"What?"

"In order to gather information, my body has been altered to be able to fit into any space. So I can keep squeezing until I break your bones. If you don't give up, I'll keep squeezing harder. I don't know what kind of mercenary tools you use, but you can't do anything like this. Try something funny and I won't wait until you give up. I'll break your neck immediately. Hurry and give up."

"No way."

"Do you want to die?"

"You fool. You're the one who's gonna die." Kristof twisted his body, snapping Trevor's neck.

"Damn idiot. You made me kill you." The body in Kristof's grip then turned around. It's face peeled off, revealing it was nothing more than a puppet.

"Now it's my turn. Say goodbye." The puppet grabbed him and the wrapping on the bundle on the floor unwound, revealing the real Trevor.

"What! This is a puppet!" _That's the real one? He's a puppeteer?_

"If I break your bones, you'll be even softer right? Though I'll go easy on your neck_._"

"The battle cannot be continued. Winner, Trevor!" Nadia stated. "We will now begin the fourth match. Elena Petrova v. Bonnie Bennett." Elena opened her eyes and after she rose from the floor, she jumped over the railing, landing gracefully on her feet.

"This is going to be interesting," said Klaus. "I've never seen the Elena Petrova in action."

"Never thought I'd be fighting you," said Bonnie.

"Same here. I'm completely stronger than you right now. Give up."

"Like that's going to happen."

"It's your funeral. Don't say I didn't warn you. I'm in a foul mood so I'm not going to go easy on you." At astonishing speed, Elena drew her sword and materialized behind Bonnie, prepared to attack. Barely having enough time, Bonnie guarded herself with a dagger. Elena made a familiar hand sign and produced two shadow clones.

"This isn't the Academy graduation exam. You think you can beat me with a textbook art like that?" Bonnie called as she produced her own shadow clones. They all ran toward each other and with inhuman strength, Elena's clones jumped midair and landed a falling axe kick. Elena concentrated her incredible strength in the heel and struck the ground, dealing massive damage. A gigantic crater formed in the ground. Bonnie managed to dodge the blast just in time.

"You're not getting away so easily," said Elena as her clones dispersed. She charged at Bonnie and began to hit Bonnie with a series of open-palm attacks. Bonnie managed to block them, but those of the Mikaelson Clan looked on in shock.

"That's the Mikaelson open-fist combat style," Klaus whispered. "She's mastered it. Impossible. She'd have to have incredibly precise mana control and the blood trait of the Mikaelson Clan. The Salamin." Klaus observed that Elena's eyes had turned red and purple. "The Salamin. That's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible for Elena Petrova," Damon replied.

"But that eye. How did she…"

"A casualty of war. I wouldn't be too freaked out by the combat style. Elena's taken your clan's moves and made it her own. Your techniques use your mana to incapacitate your enemies through their mana network, but Elena's style…" Elena then landed an open face palm strike against Bonnie's chest. Bonnie was thrown across the room into the wall, creating a huge impression. "While Elena can flawlessly attack the mana network, she tends to prefer using more devastating techniques to intimidate her enemy. She was always good at PsyOps. She uses the Mikaelson open fist combat style to enhance the potency of her mana increased strength." Bonnie moved from the wall to the center of the room.

"You can still move after that strike?" Elena asked. "Color me impressed." Bonnie smirked and wiped the blood off her chin. "Crystal Style: Wild Dance!" Elena surrounded herself in crystal particles and condensed them. Large crystal needles rained down on Bonnie. She back flipped numerous times to avoid them. "Gale Style: Laser Circus!" Elena pointed her Crimson Blade and several beams of light headed toward Bonnie. The younger captain dodged what appeared to be a straight beam, but was shocked when it curved.

"Blade of Wind!" Bonnie yelled as she slashed her dagger in the air, creating a strong blast of wind which caused the light to dissipate.

"Smart. You've finally learned the basics of nature manipulation."

"This is unbelievable. Bonnie's holding her own against a Petrova," said Mason.

"Not for long," Damon smirked. "Elena's just been playing with her."

"You've been handling my solo attacks well," said Elena. "Let's see how you do with a combo." She slammed her Crimson Blade into the ground and jumped up into the air. "Water Style: Wild Water Wave!" Water gushed out of Elena's mouth like a waterfall. Bonnie jumped up into the air to avoid the destructive blast and met the wet ground as Elena balanced herself on the butt of her sword.

"That's it? That's all the great Elena Petrova's got!" Bonnie yelled.

"I warned you, Bonnie. Play with lightning and you're bound to get burned. Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!" Elena let a charge of electricity rip into the water and it electrocuted Bonnie until she was unconscious.

"The winner is Captain Elena Petrova!" The water and crystal needles on the floor then dissipated as medics took Bonnie away. Panting, Elena jumped off her blade and removed it from the earth. A sharp pain racked through her.

"Used too much mana." Right before Elena was about to fall to the ground, Damon flashed down and grabbed her.

"I've got you," he said, hoisting her up bridal style to the second floor. He laid her beside the railing of the balcony. "Take it easy. You've used a lot of mana today."

"The fifth match is Rose v. Hayley. Come forward," Nadia announced. The two women jumped down onto the field. "Begin!"

"Looks like you're waiting for me to make the first move," said Rose after a significant pause. "Guess again. The first move I make will be the last one you see. Come on. I don't want this match to be over too quickly so why don't you go first. Show me what you got."

"If you insist." Hayley threw four daggers and missed Rose.

"What was that? A warm-up exercise? Or maybe you're a little nervous and it's affected your aim. I was hoping to work up a sweat."

"That's impossible. Hayley never misses her mark," said Kol.

"This is embarrassing. Ventus wins again," Damon sighed.

"How can you declare the winner when the match has just started?" Kol asked.

"If you can't see it, I'd be wasting my breath explaining it to you."

"It's obvious," Elena replied as she glanced down at the field. "Just like he said. This one's over."

Just as Rose grabbed a large war fan behind her back, Hayley launched several blades from varying angles at Rose. They all missed their mark.

"Silly girl. Take a look at my fan. This is the first moon," said Rose, partially unveiling the fan. "There are two more. When you see all three moons, you'll know you've lost the match."

"Rising Twin Dragons!" She threw a deluge of daggers at Rose.

"It doesn't matter how many you throw. It's all the same. Moon number two!" She waved the fan and wind flung the weapons away.

"I'm not done." She used wires to lift up the discarded weapons and throw them, but Rose unleashed the full power of her fan.

"Moon number three." She then disappeared with her fan. "Over here." She flew over the top of Hayley, riding on her fan. "Now it's my turn. Wind Scythe Art!" A vortex of wind then trapped Hayley, cutting her numerous times.

"Rose's mana controls that vortex. Hayley fought well, but she'll never escape from that wind. It's over," Elena explained as Hayley plummeted to ground and landed on the butt end of Rose's fan.

"That girl's ruthless," Alaric murmured.

"How boring," Rose sighed.

"The fifth match winner, Rose! Next, Damon Salvatore v. Jules."

"Don't disappoint, Damon," Elena smirked.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" he replied before jumping down onto the field.

"Begin!" Nadia announced.

"I typically don't like to fight against women. However, I think I'll make an exception in your case," said Damon. "Shadow Possession!" As Damon's shadow approached Jules, the woman threw senbon with a bell toward him. Damon dodged the attack. "Bells. That's an old trick. Next you'll throw one needle with a bell and one without one, right? When I react to the sound and dodge only the first one, I'll be stabbed by the second one I didn't notice. Good luck with that."

"You sure like to talk!" Damon dodged more needles, but was surprised when the needles embedded in the wall rang.

_What? Behind? Oh no. Thread. She's using the string to ring the bells. Damn! _Distracted, Damon got hit by two needles. He pulled them out.

"One inch higher and that would have been a fatal hit," said Damon. The bells rang and Damon collapsed to his knees.

"Damon!" Elena yelled.

"It's too late for you," said Jules. "This bell sends off a peculiar sound vibration that travels to the outer and inner ear then directly to the brain. First come paralysis and soon you'll start hallucinating." He saw illusions of Jules. "I'm going to cut you nice and slow."

"You think it's that easy?" She threw three needles and he took them in shoulder.

"That was three. Next time, I'll throw five. Then a couple more until you end up looking like a hedgehog."

"If you're so confident, get it over with. Stop wasting my time."

"Suit yourself. We'll do it the quick way then. And painful."

"I don't think so." Jules' illusions then disappeared.

"What? What's happening? I can't move my arm."

"Looks like it worked," Elena smirked.

"What are you talking about? I don't see your shadow anywhere," said Jules.

"You haven't noticed yet?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at that thread you're holding. Don't you think it's a little strange that it would even cast a shadow at this height? Course you didn't because you were concentrating on other things like killing me." Damon's shadow lengthened across the string.

"No way."

"I can lengthen, shrink, and freely control my own shadow. Though there is a limit. I stretched my shadow across the line of that thread and followed it all the way back. Now I'm attached to you."

"Are you stupid? Both of us will do the same movements. If you attack, you'll get hurt too."

"Man, you're annoying. Shut up and watch." They both drew daggers.

"You aren't…are you insane? If you throw that dagger at me you'll just be attacking yourself."

"Makes it kind of interesting doesn't it? Like a game of chicken. Let's see who ducks first." They both threw their blades.

"Fool!" Damon leaned back to dodge the blade and she mimicked the action, hitting her head on the wall behind her, knocking her out.

"And that's what I call using your head." Damon flipped back over. "The wise mercenary carefully scopes out the layout of the battlefield and never loses sight of his position on it. If you're a mercenary, then fight with the knowledge of your surroundings. Even if we move the same, the distance to the wall behind us was different. I used the dagger so you wouldn't notice how close you were to the wall. Now who's hearing bells?"

"Winner, Captain Damon Salvatore!" Nadia proclaimed.


	11. Life After Anger

"On to the next match. Mason Lockwood v. Alaric Saltzman. When you're ready, begin," Nadia announced as Mason's mercenary canine, Vulcan, howled in excitement.

"Beast Effect Quadruped Art! Here I come!" At astonishing speed, Mason elbowed Alaric in the stomach. Surprising Mason, Alaric got back up.

"Is that it?" Alaric asked, wiping blood from his chin. "I let you hit me to test your strength. Frankly, you hit like an old lady. You have a better chance if you send that puppy in to fight for you."

"You'll regret that! Vulcan!" Mason threw a smoke bomb, blurring Alaric's line of vision.

"Smoke bomb. Damn. Can't see anything." He was hit several times by both Vulcan and Mason and as the smoke dissipated, Alaric was down. Vulcan ran toward Mason and then bit him, surprising everyone in the room.

"Vulcan, what are you doing?"

"Surprise!" Vulcan then transformed into Alaric.

"A Transformation Art!" Alaric then let go of Mason.

"Man, you smell even worse than the dog."

"What'd you do with him? Where is he?"

"He's right here." A shadow clone of Alaric lifted up the pup.

"Now you're making me get serious."

"Oh? Well good. I was hoping you would because I want to seriously knock you out."

"If I were you, I'd let Vulcan go." Mason threw Vulcan a soldier pill and he swallowed it. His white fur turned brown and he roared. He kicked the clone and it disappeared.

"Soldier pills," Alaric murmured.

"Beast Mimicry! Man-Beast Clones!" Vulcan then took on Mason's image. Alaric dodged their attacks. "Beast Human Art! Fang Over Fang!" They formed two tornadoes and headed toward Alaric.

"Wooden Style: Earthen Sacrifice!" Wood emerged from Alaric's palms and formed a barrier around Alaric. The tornadoes chewed through it and Mason and Vulcan reverted to their original forms. Mason threw more smoke bombs and was about to attack when he stopped. As the smoke dissipated, another version of Mason was revealed.

"How many times are you going to use that move?" Mason growled.

"Nice, Ric. If he transforms into Mason then Mason can't tell which is Ric and which is Vulcan. He can't attack, but Ric can," Damon smirked.

"I'll warn you about something. I wasn't focusing and didn't notice that last time, but your transformation won't work anymore because I know what you smell like." He punched the Mason in front of him and the clone disperses. It was Vulcan. "What? Vulcan?" Mason punched the other version of himself and it transformed into Vulcan as well. "What!"

"Bloody brilliant," Emma murmured. "When Mason smelled Ric and punched him, he quickly transformed into Vulcan so that it would appear that Vulcan was hit and the beast human clone had been released."

"Think before using an art or it will get used against you and don't fall for such obvious traps, idiot! Shadow Clone!" The clones kicked him up in air and Alaric's real body kicked him in the face down to ground. Alaric then collapsed as he had used up all his mana with that wood barrier.

"It's a draw!" Nadia announced. "Neither will advance to the finals." Rebekah approached Mason as he was loaded onto a gurney.

"Rebekah, listen. If you get the sand guy, forfeit immediately. Same with Klaus. He's cruel to you. You'll get beaten to a pulp."

"The next match: Rebekah and Klaus," Nadia announced after the medics left with Mason. Damon had helped Alaric up to the balcony. He'd come to in a few moments.

"I never thought I'd be facing you," said Klaus.

"Nor I, brother."

"You don't make a good mercenary. Forfeit now. You are too kind. You wish for harmony and the avoidance of conflict. You agree with others, never resisting. You have no confidence in yourself. I always feel your sense of inferiority."

"I am stronger. I am changing myself."

"Losers are losers. Their personality and strength will not change. People cannot change. Differences are born. Expressions like elite and loser are created. Looks, brains, ability, size, personality. All people judge and are judged in these values. Based on these unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against and they suffer within their own means. Just like the fact that I am from a branch house and you are from the main house cannot be changed. I have seen through many things with the Salamin. So I know you are just acting strong, deep inside you just want to run away from here. You cannot change your fate."

"Oh shut up already!" Elena yelled, trembling with fury.

"Elena," Damon whispered, shocked at her outspokenness.

"Stop deciding things about people, idiot! Kick that bastard's ass, Rebekah! Mikaelsons, no wonder we Petrovas have despised you! Stand up for yourself, Bex!" Rebekah took a stance and activated her Salamin.

"So you won't forfeit. I'm not responsible for what happens," said Klaus.

"I no longer want to run away! Klaus, defend yourself!"

"Very well then." They exchanged the open-handed blows of the Mikaelson Combat Style.

"This proves to be quite interesting," said Finn.

"What do you mean?" Kol asked.

"A Mikaelson versus a Mikaelson. The same techniques against the other. It could prove to have devastating consequences."

"Yes," Damon agreed. "Rebekah of the Main House against her half-brother Niklaus of the Branch House. Which one shall triumph?"

Klaus landed a blow on her and Rebekah coughed blood. Rebekah tried to hit him again, but Klaus hit her arm.

"So this is it? The extent of the Main House's strength?" Klaus asked as he hit her in chest. She was thrust back, but she moved toward him. He struck her again and she coughed up more blood.

"Continuing is impossible," Nadia whispered about to intervene.

"Don't stop!" Elena ordered, seeing the fire in Rebekah's eyes.

"Why do you stand? If you keep pushing yourself, you'll die," said Klaus.

"It's not over. I'm far from finished," Rebekah replied.

"Acting tough is useless. You can barely stand. I can see that. From the time of your birth, the responsibility of the Mikaelson Main House has been forced upon you. You have always hated yourself for your own weaknesses. People cannot change. That is destiny. There is no need to suffer anymore. Let it go!"

"That's not true, brother. I can see it. It's not me at all. The person lost and suffering within the destiny of the Main and Branch houses is you." Nadia witnessed anger flow over Klaus. He was going to issue a killing blow. In that moment, Alaric woke to see what was about to happen

"Oh no! Klaus! This match is over!" Nadia yelled. Nadia flashed in front of Klaus while Elena grabbed his wrist. Alaric and Damon also grabbed him.

"That was close," said Alaric. "I woke up just in time to help you guys out."

"More special treatment for the Main Family," Niklaus growled.

"Give it a rest," Elena sighed as she walked toward Rebekah who was lying on the ground, her wounds gripping her. Elena placed her hand on Rebekah's chest. Her heart beat is erratic. So he intended to kill her. She glared at Klaus.

"If you have time to glare at me, then take care of her," he replied.

"Medical team! What are you doing! Hurry!"

"Sorry," the medics mumbled.

"At this rate, she won't last ten minutes! Take her to the emergency medical room immediately! Move!" The medics rushed Rebekah out of the room. "You bastard. You showed no mercy against your own sister. How disgusting. I should issue you a warning. If you cross paths with myself or any member of my team, we'll obliterate you." Damon, Elena, and Alaric then walked back up to the balcony. Klaus soon followed.

"Next, Marcel and Kol," Nadia announced.

"To be able to face you this early. I couldn't be happier," said Kol as he met Marcel on the battlefield.

"Begin!" Nadia ordered.

"Pyra Hurricane!" Kol launched a kick toward Marcel, but it was stopped by a deluge of sand. Sand?

"What an unusual art," Elena murmured. Kol sent a deluge of kicks, punches, and knives, but all his attacks were blocked.

"Even his speed isn't working. That punk's using the sand as a shield," Damon added.

"All physical attacks are useless against him," said Trevor, joining the Pyra mercenaries. "Because regardless of Marcel's will, the sand becomes a shield and protects him. There's never been a single person who's even put a scratch on Marcel."

"Is that all?" Marcel asked. "I hope you haven't finished entertaining me. We haven't had enough blood." He used the sand as a whip to throw Kol into wall. After getting up, Kol dodged another sand attack and charged toward Marcel, attempting a punch which was again blocked. The sand attacked, but Kol jumped up onto the monument at the end of the room. He removed some weights which were around his legs.

"Light weights? You've got to be kidding me. That's not going to make a difference," Damon scoffed. Everyone was shocked when they hit the ground and made a massive crater.

"I think that's a bit much," said Elena. At amazing speed, shocking Marcel, Kol began breaking through the sand barrier. "Amazing. Such speed."

"Over here. No, over here," Kol taunted. He threw a downward kick Marcel's way, scratching him.

"Incredible. So fast. The wall of sand can't keep up at all. His attacks are so fast my eyes can barely follow," said Marcel.

"This is bad," said Trevor as Kol punched Marcel.

"It sure is. He just took a heavy one," said Damon.

"That's not the bad that I mean. He's going to get killed for the fun of it." Pieces of sand fell off Marcel's body.

"What is that?" Damon asked.

"It's like a shell made of sand. There's not a mark on him," Elena replied.

"Armor of Sand," Trevor answered. "It's a thin layer of protective sand that covers his entire body through his own will. It's different from Shield of Sand that automatically surrounds and protects him. That is Marcel's absolute defense."

"Is that all?" Marcel asked. Kol ran around him in circles at high speed. "Hurry up and come!"

"As you wish!" Kol kicked Marcel into the air and appeared behind him. He wrapped the Ventus mercenary in bandages as they spun and threw him down to the ground. "Primary Lotus!"

"Is he dead?" Damon asked.

"No way!" Trevor yelled. Marcel's body fell apart into sand and behind Kol Marcel emerged from the sand. A wave of sand pushed a helpless Kol into a wall. "He doesn't have anything left. Marcel's just toying with him now." Elena then noticed a change in Kol's ragged state. Even though that Primary Lotus had taken a lot out of him, he regained his speed.

"The lotus always blooms twice," Alaric chuckled. It finally clicked inside Elena's mind.

"Ric, I recall a Mikaelson being one of your students," Elegan began.

"Yeah. Kol was one of mine."

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"Yes, Elena. I did."

"So he's able to open the Eight Celestial Inner Body Gates and use the Hidden Lotus?"

"That's correct."

"If that isn't the dumbest…Okay, how many of the Inner Gates is he able to open?"

"Five gates."

"Lena?" Damon asked.

"In the inner coils of the body that mana flows through are eight spots: The Initial Gate, The Heal Gate, The Life Gate, The Harm Gate, The Limit Gate, The View Gate, The Wonder Gate, and the Death Gate. These are known as the Eight Inner Gates. These eight gates are constantly working to limit the amount of mana that flows in the body. The Lotus forcibly releases these restraints using mana. It allows you to release ten times more power than usual even as the user's body destroys itself. For example, the Initial Lotus is done by opening just the first gate."

"Then the Hidden Lotus is…"

"You release the brain's restraints with the initial gate, then with the heal gate you forcibly raise your stamina. Then from opening the third, the life gate, you enter into the Hidden Lotus," Alaric explained.

"No way. Even the Primary Lotus damages his body so much. Anymore and he will…"

"Yes," Elena sighed. "The technique is truly a double-edged sword. Opening all of the gates is called The State of Eight Celestial Gates and for a short period of time you will gain strength that surpasses a General, but in exchange, you will definitely die! I don't know what this guy means to you, Ric, but I shouldn't have to tell you that we never bring our personal feelings into play. I didn't think you were the kind of man capable of this."

"He had the ability."

"Even if he had the ability, such a dangerous technique like that. I have no interest in making you tell me your reasoning, but there are limits. I've lost respect for you."

"What would you know about that boy? You have no right. You know nothing about him. That guy has a precious thing that he would give up his life to prove. So I wanted to turn him into a man that could accomplish it. That is all."

"I don't know what you're planning, but you're finished here," said Marcel.

"Either way, this will end it," Kol replied as he opened the final gate for his technique.

"Amazing," said Elena. "The boy's truly a genius. I've never seen anyone be able to open the five gates through sheer effort alone." Kol kicked Marcel up into the air. "He's faster than ever." Kol hit him multiple times.

My armor can't withstand this pounding. It's crumbling away, Marcel thought.

"This is the end! Hidden Lotus!" Sand then rushed to the floor, cushioning Marcel's fall as he was hit by Kol's kick. Kol then fell the floor, exhausted.

"No way. The damn sand cushioned his fall," Elena growled. The sand then moved toward Kol and grabbed his left arm and leg.

"Sand Coffin!" Kol yelled in pain as his leg and arm were crushed. "Now you die!" He sent more sand toward Kol.

"NADIA!" Elena yelled. Alaric then stepped in and kicked the sand away.

"Why did you save…he failed!" Marcel yelled.

"He is a comrade." Marcel got up and walk away.

"I quit," Marcel scoffed.

"It's too late for Kol. He lost the match the moment Alaric intervened," Elena murmured.

"Winner, Marcel!" Nadia announced. "Get the Med Team in here!" Elena jumped down to the floor to apologize to Ric as a medic spoke with Alaric after examining Kol.

"Hey, you were his teacher right? I need to talk to you. He's breathing properly, but he has shattered bones and torn muscles throughout his body. We could do something about it if that was the only problem, but the damage to his left arm and leg where he was attacked is grave. It's difficult to have to say something like this but…with this body…he'll never be able to live as a mercenary again." Elena couldn't help but overhear and noticed Alaric's sad face as Kol was taken away.

"Ric, I said some really arrogant things to you earlier but when I really think about it…if I were in your circumstances, I probably wouldn't have been able to stop him either. Come on. Let's go upstairs, old friend."

"Yeah." They left for upstairs and watched the final match, seeing Enzo be easily beaten by Luka.

"At last we're at the end. With this, the preliminary trials for the Exhibition have been completed! To all of you who won the rights to compete in The Exhibition, although one is missing, congratulations," said Nadia.

"Now I'd like to start explaining The Exhibition," said Rudy. "As I told you before, in the main event, your matches will be seen by everybody. Each of you will fight to represent the strengths of your countries. I'd like you to show off all your powers with no reserves. Which is why the finals will be held one month from now. In addition to informing all the various country lords and mercenary leaders, this is the time needed to arrange for the gathering of the event and this is also the preparation time for you. It's the time period where you will calculate your chances of winning by analyzing the data you accumulated during the trial competition. The battles up to now had you fight as if you were in an actual combat situation with the assumption of fighting an unknown opponent. To make everything fair, the one month should be used by all of you to advance and improve yourselves. Of course, it'll be fine to rest your body as well. Now there are pieces of paper inside of the box Nadia's holding so each of you take one piece." All the remaining mercenaries grabbed a piece. "All right, you all took a piece. Now then, I'd like you to tell us the number on that paper in order starting from the left." They all announced their numbers to Nadia.

"All right, now I will reveal the final tournament to you," said Nadia. "The next matches will be as follows. In block A, Stefan Salvatore v. Klaus Mikaelson." Elena smirked. "Elena Salvatore v. Marcellus Gerard. In Block B, Trevor v. Finn Mikaelson. Damon, you will have two opponents in separate matches: Luka and Rose."

"Great," Damon sighed. "Why am I the one who always gets more work?"

"You're free to start strategizing or resting. With this I'll dismiss you all but are there any final questions?" Rudy asked. Silence. Rudy nodded and all the mercenaries nodded.

"I'm concerned," said Damon.

"About?" Elena asked.

"You got that sand guy. He's a scary dude."

"Don't worry about it. Everybody's got a weakness and I think I know what his is."

Meanwhile, Esther was speaking with Mikael elsewhere.

"The preliminaries are over, Mikael," said Esther.

"This place…it's really become accustomed to peace. In a time when it's said that the other countries are busy strengthening their forces."

"Could we take it now?"

"Well, yeah, though I'm not sure there will be much fun in taking the head of that geezer."

"Is that so? It seems to me that you still are hesitant to act. From now on, the various mercenary countries and villages will fight against each other in a long and intense battle. Sonus is one of them. You intend to become the trigger to all this and he's the bullet for that purpose, isn't he? Stefan Salvatore."

"You're so intuitive it's scary."

"Not really."

"I ask you to take care of Stefan for me. It seems that the curse mark that I implanted on him was sealed up by Elena. Not that it will have any effect of course. As long as the darkness in his heart does not disappear. I want you to kidnap him right now."

"It's so unlike you. You seem anxious."

"There's something that's been bothering me."

"Is it…Damon Salvatore?"

"Stefan who lives for the sole purpose of killing Zach. He's a child who will never die until he achieves that goal, but when he fought me, he came at me without fear of death even though he knew he wouldn't be able to defeat me. I didn't think he was a child who rushed to die like that. His contact with Elena and Damon could change his goals and heart. The faster we tear them apart, the better. I must dye him in my colors soon."

"Very well."

"Esther, if you want to stop me, you'll have to kill Stefan right now. You likely can't kill me. You're strong, but only about the same level as Elena." Esther glanced at Mikael. "I'm only joking. All right then. Go on now. I have faith in you." She flashed away to Stefan's hospital room, quickly disarming the black ops guards.

"There's such a thing as being too outstanding, Stefan," she whispered. "We stood out too much. We were both unfortunate to catch the eye of Mikael." She threw a scalpel at Elena who was behind her. Elena dodged it with a simple movement of her head. "Just what I'd expect of you, Elena."

"Who the hell are you? To easily kill all the black ops agents I prepared. Wait, aren't you the daughter of that Pyra doctor? Wasn't your name, Esther? Some bottom-feeding, no-good merc?"

"Next time, you better prepare at least ten."

"Just shut up and answer the questions."

"What if I say no?"

"I'm the one doing the questioning so just answer the question. Are you connected to Mikael?"

"If you capture me here, you might not be able to prove my connections with Mikael. I won't talk no matter what sort of torture or illusions you try on me and I don't really like to fight. If you let me swim away, it's something you'll eventually find out so won't you let me go this time?"

"You're a very spoiled brat, aren't you? You don't want to mess with me! I'm very tired and when I don't get my rest, my personality takes a turn for the worse! You know the laws of the village. Don't you know what happens to spies?"

"Please stop acting so superior. I'm at the advantage right now," said Esther as she placed a dagger to Stefan's throat. Elena kicked the dagger out of her hand and pinned her to the ground. However, one of the black ops agents got up and ran.

"I should've known." A clone of Elena appeared in front of the agent. Another agent got up and jumped out of window. As Elena looked out the window, the agent removed the mask she was wearing, revealing she was Esther. She fell into the trees below. "Damn. Very impressive." The Dead Soul Art where you control the dead body by making the heart beat for a short period of time. As if it weren't enough, she even changed the face to look like her. She was even careful enough to erase the body odor so I wouldn't figure it out by smell. She stopped her own heartbeat and disguised herself as one of the black ops that she had killed so that she could prepare her escape route. She is worthy of having been raised as the adopted son of the Medical Unit's squad leader, controlling dead bodies like this. Even the body disposal squad would be impressed for someone like this to be under the command of Mikael. "It seems my current state isn't enough."


	12. Apologize

Several weeks had passed since the preliminaries of The Exhibition. In that time, Damon and Elena had not only been busy with furthering their skills, but also with clan business and politics. Realizing that the threat Mikael poses was very real, the two clan heads had decided to strengthen ties with the other lower clans in the village. However, darkness was quickly descending upon Pyra.

Crickets chirped and crows cawed sporadically at Bellflower Castle, the scene of a gruesome crime in Pyra. Four black ops agents, their faces covered by masks, took in the sight of two bodies.

"Call Lady Petrova at once. She's going to want to see this," said the captain of the squad. Within a few moments, the flutter of red and blue fabric caught the captain's eye. The captain kneeled to his superior, noticing Damon and Elena wearing their noble robes. "I apologize from taking you away from your meetings, my Lord, my Lady." Elena waved her hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry about it," Damon replied. "What's the situation here?"

"Two mercenaries dead." Elena pulled a white sheet off one of the bodies.

"This is that Luka guy from Sonus. Why did you call me here? I do not care for Sonus' men," she replied sharply.

"It is the second body, my Lady, you will wish to see." Elena stormed over to the second body and removed the sheet. She gasped. Blood as crimson as Elena's robes covered the man's body.

"Damn," she cursed at seeing the sight of her own uncle dead. "Markos. What in the world happened to you?"

"We've determined that his wounds were created from a wind type art. He bled out."

"I can see that," Elena grit. She whispered an invocation and placed her hands on his eyes. They glowed and then she closed his eyelids. "I sealed his bloodline trait. Take them to the morgue. Prepare my uncle for the Ceremony. I will personally deliver the report to the General. Is there anything else you have gleaned from this crime?"

"No, my Lady."

"Very well." She then left the castle with Damon. "For something like this to occur only a few days before The Exhibition. What is that bastard Mikael up to?"

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," Damon replied, the wind blowing at the sleeves of his blue robes.

Several hours later, a meeting with all the Captains, the General, and his counsel was held.

"What?" Alaric asked. "Markos Petrova was…"

"Yes. He was found at Bellflower Castle a few hours ago," said Rudy, sitting in between Damon and Elena at a table as the other Captains kneeled on the ground.

"Was the opponent…Mikael?" Mason asked.

"We can't make that assumption," Elena replied. "Markos was most likely tailing that Sonus spy, Esther. However, it is clear Mikael is up to something."

"Then we must cancel the Exhibition. With Mikael…"

"No. It must not be canceled," Rudy ordered.

"What are you saying, father?" Bonnie asked.

"Mikael has the power to destroy a small country by himself. Since escaping this village, many countries have set their eyes on him. Plus, he has a grudge against our village. Any country would want him on their side."

"Are you saying one of our allies has joined that fiend Mikael in order to betray Pyra?" Lorenzo asked.

"Well, the alliance agreement is nothing more than a verbal promise. It hasn't prevented wars in the past," said Damon.

"Either way, we don't have enough information right now," Rudy added. "Let's not worry needlessly. We already have black ops teams gathering information in other countries. We shouldn't be too focused on this. The enemy may use that. Plus, I trust you guys. If the time comes, we will assemble all our strength and fight! Captain Markos Petrova will receive full honors at his funeral which is in one hour. I expect all of you to be in attendance."

"Yes, sir!" the captains exclaimed.

Meanwhile, a mercenary from Ventus was meeting with his General.

"As planned, the three have safely advanced to the finals," said the captain.

"I presume our deal with the Sonus is still strong."

"Yes."

"We will be counting on the work of you guys on the day."

"General, with only three members, can we not place troops around Pyra's country and call it an exercise to fool them?"

"Pyra isn't stupid. Their black ops are already on the move. If we do that, we will draw attention to ourselves. As expected, the forces we can bring into Pyra are severely restricted. That's why we sent Marcel and the others. Now go."

"As you command."

In Pyra, Elena and Damon had arrived to pick up Markos' body for transport to the Petrova's private cemetery when they noticed Marcel in Kol's hospital room. Sand swirled around Kol. The two captains immediately jumped into action, Elena partially drawing her sword and Damon capturing Marcel with his shadow possession technique.

"Hey you! What are you up to?" Elena ordered.

"I was trying to kill him," Marcel replied simply.

"Why is there a need to do that? You won the fight. Do you have some personal grudge against him?" Damon asked.

"I do not. I'm going to kill him just because I want to kill him."

"You must have a messed up childhood. How self-centered could you be?" Damon asked. _This guy is weird. I'm getting chills. If he starts something, we could be in trouble. Geez. What to do…_

"If you get in my way, I'll kill you too."

"We know from your fight with him that you're strong, but Elena and I have a few tricks up our sleeves. We held back during the prelims. There are things you haven't seen yet. Plus, it's two against one. You're at the disadvantage. If you listen to what we say, we'll let you leave quietly."

"I'll say it again. Get in my way and I'll kill you. As you said, I had a messed up childhood. I was born into this world by taking the life of the woman I would have called my mother to become the ultimate mercenary…with my father attaching the incarnation of wind upon me through mercenary arts. I was born a monster. Called the Demon Dog, it was sealed within a kettle. Family. You wanna know what kind of connection that is to me? It's simply pieces of meat connected to me with murderous intent and hatred. By sacrificing my mother's life, I was created as the village's greatest masterpiece. As the general's son. My father taught me mercenary secrets. I was spoiled and allowed to do as I please. I thought that was love…until that incident occurred. Since I was six years old, my own father has tried countless time to assassinate me! A being too strong can become an existence of fear. Born through mercenary arts, my spirit was unstable. It seems the idiots in the village finally realized there was a problem. To my father, the General, I was the village's trump card, but at the same time I was also a very dangerous being. It seems that by the time I was six, it was determined that I was too dangerous. As the village's dangerous tool, I was only being used with care. To them, I am simply an object from the past that they wish would disappear. Then why do I exist? Why am I alive? When I thought about this, I could find no answer. But as you live you need a reason, otherwise, it's the same as being dead. I then came to this conclusion. I exist to kill every human besides myself. I finally found relief within the fear of death, of never knowing when someone would try to assassinate me. By continually killing the assassins, I understood the reason to continue living. Fighting for only yourself, living while loving only yourself. If you think that everyone else simply exists to allow you to experience that feeling, nothing is better than that world. As long as there are people in this world for me to kill and continue to feel that joy of living, my existence will not vanish."

"Enough!" Elena finally spoke up. "Do you think you're the only one who's a carrier? You're talking to the carriers of the Demon Horse and the Demon Tiger. We know what's it like. That's no excuse though for needless violence. The finals are tomorrow. Save it until then or do you want to stay here starting today?"

"I'll definitely kill you guys. Just wait." Marcel then left, remembering what his former teacher had told him before they'd left Ventus.

"Ventus will join Sonus and go to war with Pyra. This is a super-A rank mission. Understand the importance," he had said.

"But why a war now? It took so much time and sacrifice to create the alliance agreement. To break that, many will die," Marcel's team member, Rose, had replied.

"In the end, mercenaries are tools of war. The alliance itself was an object that threatened our existence. Ventus' stupid minister used the alliance as a reason to forcibly weaken the military strength of Ventus. Because of the alliance agreement, the minister fully trusting Pyra, sent our clients to them and began drastically cutting back our funding because that was way cheaper. When the head is stupid, we, the hands and legs, suffer. For our village to keep up, we had to raise the ability of each individual mercenary. That's why mercenaries like you were created, Marcel. Right now the existence of Venus itself is in danger. The general, fearing the weakening of Ventus, has decided to join forces with Sonus and to teach the stupid minister of the danger the country is in and to measure the recovery of Ventus, we will destroy Pyra. If any more time passes, Ventus will lose all ability to fight Pyra."

It was a solemn day in Pyra as a cart carrying the Pyran flag-covered casket of Captain Markos Petrova was pulled down the main road of Pyra by six horses. Elena led the procession, carrying Markos' sword flat across her hands. Her uncle had earned the sword when he was promoted to Captain. Damon was behind the casket, leading down the road a riderless horse, a symbol of a fallen leader. As the casket passed down the road, mercenaries off all ranks including General Rudy Bennett saluted the fallen man and followed the procession into the back of the Petrova-Salvatore compound. Markos' wife and daughter as well as many other members of the Petrova clan were seated in front of Markos' grave. As the pallbearers moved Markos onto the mechanism that would lower his casket into the ground, a priest began the invocation.

"Let us pray. To the gods beyond, we come into this sanctuary of sorrow, realizing our utter dependence upon you. We know that you love us and are able to turn even the shadow of death into the light of morning. Help us now to wait before you with reverent and submissive hearts. You are our refuge and strength, a very present help in time of trouble. Grant unto us your abundant mercy. May those who mourn today find comfort and healing in your sustaining grace. Amen."

"Amen," the crowd replied.

"For everything there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven: a time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted; a time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up; a time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance; a time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing; a time to seek, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away; a time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak; a time to love, and a time to hate; a time for war, and a time for peace. We are all brought here today by the death of our fallen comrade, Markos Vincenzo Petrova. The blow was hard, the shock severe. We never dreamed your death so near, but only those who love can tell the pain of parting without farewell. What it meant losing you, Markos, no one will know. To hear your voice, to see your smile, to sit and talk with you. To be together in the same old way would be our dearest wish today, but loving memories never die. As years roll on and days go by, in our hearts a memory is kept of the one we love and will never forget."

The Pyran flag was then removed from Markos' coffin and folded meticulously twelve times by six honor guards. Elena then presented Markos' wife with his sword and flag.

"On behalf of the General of Pyra, the Mercenary Corps, and a grateful nation, I, Elena Petrova, Head of the Petrova Clan, humbly request you accept this flag and sword as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service," Elena said, managing to not let her emotions bleed through.

"Thank you, Captain." Elena nodded and Markos' coffin was then interred into the earth. Elena walked away from the funeral with Damon.

"You okay?" he asked.

"My uncle is dead."

"That's not what I asked."

"No, I'm not okay," Elena muttered, a lone tear trailing down her face. "But I will be."


	13. Click Click Boom

The day had finally come. The day of the Exhibition match and while most of the participants had arrived, Elena was missing.

"What do you mean you haven't found Elena yet?" asked Rudy to his assistant.

"We have a few black ops teams looking around but no luck."

"I understand. Well, she'll show up when she's good and ready." A man whose face was obscured with a cloth and cloak then appeared at the general's stand. "Oh, well if it isn't the General of Ventus. You must be tired from the journey."

"Not at all. I'm only glad for your sake the arena is here in Pyra. As strong as you are, I'm sure a long journey would have proven difficult for you. Maybe it's time you decide on your successor."

"You act as if I'm an old man!" Rudy laughed. "There's plenty of life left in me. I plan on staying here for some time to come." Rudy walked to the edge of the balcony. "Now, let's begin! Thanks everyone for coming to the Pyran Exhibition! We will now start the main tournament matches between the eight participants who made it through the preliminaries." The crowd cheered.

"Alright, guys, the arena is different but the rules are the same as in the prelims, there are none," said Nadia on the ground floor of the arena. "You fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat, but if I determine that the fight is over I'll step in and stop it, you got that? Now the first fight, Stefan Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. Those two stay here while the rest of you go to the waiting room." Klaus and Stefan waited for the others to leave the main fighting area. "Begin!"

"Elena tells me she has a grudge against you because you beat your sister to a pulp. She wants me to shred you into ribbons and I so hate to disappoint my sister-in-law," said Stefan.

"It's going to be fun to watch you fall apart when you discover reality."

"Show me what you got." _Elena told me all about his technique. They're called the opening points. If you press them correctly, you can stop your opponents flow of mana and control it at will. If I get too close, he'll press my points and I won't be able to use my arts. I'll have to fight from a distance. _"Shadow Clone Art!" Stefan created four copies of himself.

"Nice. His mana is divided evenly among the clones. Even with the Salamin, he can't figure out which is the real one," Damon smirked.

"In the end there's only one true body. Stop acting tough. If you're gonna come, then come," said Klaus. All the clones charged toward Klaus and he flipped over them. He grabbed two by their arms, but then the real Stefan charged toward him, appearing to kick him in the chin. Klaus, however, had simply back-flipped to avoid the blow. The clones charged once more but were dispersed by Klaus through a series of kicks and open-palm thrusts.

"This guy. Does he have eyes in the back of his head?" Stefan muttered.

"Your attacks are useless. I can figure it out with these eyes. Talent is decided at your birth. You could say that everything is decided when a person is born."

"Why the hell do you automatically decide things like that?"

"People must live within their own unchangeable flow. The only destiny that every person shares is death."

"Well, I'm not good at giving up." He created a large mass of clones.

"That hothead. If he creates that many clones, he'll run out of mana," Damon groaned.

"I'm not stupid. I've already seen through your attack pattern," said Klaus as the clones charged at him. Klaus ran past them and hit who he believed was the real Stefan.

"Fearing having your points pressed, one body is doing the least amount of attacking. The more the others attack, the more you stand out for holding back. You're the real one. I told you it was useless." Stefan laughed as the clones dispersed.

"I told you. Stop deciding things for others." Stefan then disappeared.

"What! No way!" Two copies of Stefan then jumped up to attack Klaus. _Anticipating what I was thinking and purposely having one clone stand out?_

"I'm coming at you with everything I got and already prepared to die!" Stefan and his clone were then blown aside as Klaus spun himself and his mana in a circle.

"You thought you had won?"

"What the? Stefan's punch should have connected. Finn, what the hell is that?" Damon asked.

"The Heavenly Spin. That's Klaus' defense. Klaus' sphere of vision with the Salamin is nearly 360 degrees. He can detect any attack as soon as it's launched. From there Klaus' defense system, the Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation begins. Right before the attack lands, he releases a large amount of mana from openings throughout his body. This stops the enemy's attack. He then spins his body like a top and blasts them away. Normally, control of mana from the openings is difficult. Even a captain can only release from his hand or leg, one part of his body while doing a technique, but with Klaus who has mastered the gentle fist style, he can release mana from the entire body and knock away physical attacks just with that. You could say it has power that surpasses Marcel's. Another absolute defense."

"This is the end for you," said Klaus. "You're in my range now. Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams, 64 Palms." Klaus then attacked Stefan, hitting his pressure points multiple times. "Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms! Sixty-four palms! I have hit sixty-four mana points on your body. You're lucky to still be breathing. Is it painful?" Stefan struggled to stand.

"I told you. I'm not good at giving up."

"Quit already. Continuing won't change anything. I have no grudge against you."

"Shut up! I do."

"What do you mean?"

"Sister told me all about your last fight. Why if you're this strong…why, with those eyes that can see everything…did you mentally attack Rebekah who was trying so hard?"

"That's none of your business."

"Insulting her, automatically deciding she's a loser! Main family, branch family…I don't care but pieces of shit like you who call other people losers will face judgment from the Salvatore Clan!"

"If you're gonna go that far, then I'll tell you. The Mikaelson's destiny of hatred. The Mikaelson main family has a special art that's been passed down. It's a curse seal. The curse of the mark represents a bird in a cage. It is the symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny. One day when I was four I had this horrible seal carved on my body. That day, a grand ceremony was taking place in Pyra. A mercenary leader from Lumen which had been warring with Pyra for many years had arrived to sign an alliance treaty. But at this ceremony which everyone attended from Captains to Cadets, one clan was missing. That was the Mikaelson clan because that was the important day the Mikaelson heir turned three. Rebekah's third birthday. This was before Mikael, the former head of the clan, had defected from the village. Rebekah and I share the same mother, Lady Talia, but not the same father. My father was a member of the branch family. When the Mikaelson's first daughter grew and became three, I was turned into the bird in the cage through this curse. This curse seal is the absolute fear of death given to the branch families by the main family. With a simple secret hand seal, the branch member's mind can be easily destroyed. Death is just as easy and this curse will only disappear after death, sealing up the ability of the Salamin along with it. The Mikaelson house is a clan that holds great advanced blood. Those that go after those secrets are incalculable so the branch family is allowed to live only to protect the main family. No disobedience is allowed. It's an effective system created to eternally protect the advanced Salamin blood of the Mikaelson. And then that incident occurred. My father was killed by the main family. One night Rebekah was taken by someone. My half-brother, Elijah, quickly took care of it and killed him. It was dark and he was wearing a mask. Who do you think it was? He was the Lumen mercenary leader who had just signed the alliance treaty. It became clear that he was here after the Mikaelson secrets from the beginning, but Lumen with one of their leaders killed in the failed plan made demands of Pyra for breaking the alliance. Of course, Pyra and Lumen bickered back and forth. It almost came to war, but with Pyra wanting to avoid war they made a backdoor deal with Lumen. Lumen wanted the Mikaelson main family's advanced blood and the Salamin. They demanded Mikael's corpse and Pyra agreed to their wishes and war was safely avoided. My father was killed by the main family and an art was cast on him to permanently change his appearance into that of Mikael. My father replaced Mikael's corpse. To escape this horrible curse there's no method but death."

"I don't know how much it hurt that your dad was killed a long time ago, but thinking that destiny is all decided because of that is a huge mistake."

"You're hopeless."

"There's no way I'll lose to a coward who's always whining about destiny."

"You could never understand what it's like to be burdened with a symbol you could never rid yourself of!"

"Yeah, I can. And so what? You're not the only one that's special! Rebekah's suffered as much as you! A member of the main family, but not acknowledged. Trying her best to change herself…thinking that as she was coughing blood while fighting you! You're the same! The branch family is suppose to protect the main family, yet doing that to Rebekah…in truth, you are trying your hardest to disobey destiny." _Elena's going to be pissed, but I suppose I'm going to have to resort to that power. _

"Why do you go against destiny so much?"

"I watched Elena and my brother as they were cursed with the Demon Horse and Tiger. They suffered, were ostracized by the community. But I saw them rise above that and become the most powerful mercenaries this country has ever seen. They fought against their destiny and succeeded. Not everything is written in stone." Stefan concentrated and his cursed mark became active. "You're done now."

_Impossible. Mana is flowing out. What's going on?_

"Here I come," said Stefan as waves of black energy pulsed off of him.

"What is that? That's mana?" Stefan disappeared and threw three daggers to Klaus' back. _His speed has increased? What's going on?_ Klaus performed the Heavenly Spin, deflecting the blades. "Take this!" Klaus threw daggers at Stefan, but he dodged them.

"You're confident in close combat, right?" He charged toward Klaus. The two struck each other and a huge explosion occurred obscuring the field with a massive dust cloud. When the dust settled, there were two holes in the ground. Klaus rose from one of the holes, coughing. He shakily stood up and walked to the other hole. Stefan was down for the count. Or so he thought. The real Stefan emerged from the ground and punched Klaus, knocking him to the ground.

"My body. I can't move," Klaus groaned.

_He used his clone as bait for a chance to get Klaus,_ Nadia thought. _Even when injured to believe in victory and think ahead. Stefan knows instinctively that believing in yourself can give you the power to change destiny. And on top of that, he's got one hell of a left hook. He truly is one of the Legendary Three. _

"I should have guessed you'd use that shadow clone art," said Klaus. "It's your specialty after all. I was careless."

"Want to know a secret? Even though I'm one of the Legendary Three, I failed the Academy graduation exam three times. That's because unluckily for me, the mystical art test on the final exam was always the one art I couldn't master. My clones were pathetic. I flunked the shadow clone art every time. So don't come whining to me about this destiny stuff and stop telling me you can't change who you are. Because you can."

"Winner, Stefan Salvatore!" The crowd cheered.

_Good thing Elena wasn't here_, Damon thought. _She would have been pissed if she saw the stunt he pulled with that curse mark, but it all worked out okay. That was a close one._

"Even a captured bird will smarten up and will try to open the cage with its beak, never giving up its desire to freely fly in the sky," said Nadia to Klaus as the medic team took him away.

_Father, is a person's destiny a thing like a cloud flowing with an inescapable flow or can a person choose the flow he wishes?_ Klaus thought._ I still don't know the answer to this. Either way, the destination may be the same in the end. However by choosing to live like the latter, a person can live and strive toward a goal and in this match I have finally understood that those who have that are truly strong. I have but one goal. To become stronger. Enough to not lose to anyone. That's how I feel now. The birds are flying freely today. They look…happy._

"The next match! Trevor and Finn Mikaelson!" Nadia announced when Stefan reached the waiting room.

_This match doesn't even matter. I'm more worried about revealing the gimmick that was planted into my puppet before the plan begins. There's no way that I'm going to do that,_ Trevor thought_. _"Proctor, I forfeit!"

"Alright. Well, Rose, Damon get down here!"

"Alright, Damon, go for it!" Stefan yelled, accidently pushing his brother off the balcony and onto the battleground.

"Stefan, you idiot! You could have killed me!"

"So you going to get up and fight or what?" Rose asked.

_Ugh. I hate fighting women. _

"If you won't come, then I will!"

"I forgot. This girl's a spunky one. I hate spunky." Rose attacked Damon with her giant war fan just as he drew two blade. When the dust cleared, Damon was gone. Rose looked up and saw two blades implanted on the wall which Damon used to stand on.

"Ya know, I don't really want to fight, but there's no way I'm going to lose to a girl! So let's do it." Rose sent a wind attack Damon's way, but he dodged, disappearing into the bushes of the battleground. _I know it's not very classy for a guy to clobber a girl, but whoever said I was classy._

_Let's see. He uses shadows so he's probably trying to lure me into the trees where there'll be lots of cover. No way I'm gonna fall for that. _"Mercenary Art: Wind Scythe!" A torrent of wind cut through the trees. A shadow then headed Rose's way. She hurriedly dodged it a fair distance until the shadow stopped moving. She drew a line with her fan right at the end of the shadow's reach. "Almost got me. Aren't you clever? With that shadow possession art of yours, you can manipulate any shadow you're in. The wall's shadow for instance. But there's a limit, isn't there?"

"You got me."

_Which would mean judging by the distance from where he attacked with his shadow, from the furthest point the shadow from the stadium wall stretched, taking into account the possibility of him using the stadium's shadow to extend his own…this is the outer limit his shadow attack should be able to stretch to. 15 meters and 32 centimeters. _

_She's marked the distance of the shadow with her fan. Rose's even better at ranged combat than she is at close combat. The match has already been decided,_ Trevor thought as Damon closed his eyes and made a hand sign.

"What is he doing?" Finn asked.

"It's a habit of his," Stefan replied, smirking. "Damon knows how to slowly take his time. It's why he's so good at strategy games like chess. That hand sign means he's working on his next move. All the times I've played Damon, I've never beaten him."

"What does that have to do with this fight?"

"Strategy on a game board is similar to strategy on the battlefield. All great captains know that. Damon's a shrewd tactician. His IQ is over two hundred."

"Over two hundred! That's insane!"

"He's the brilliant Head of the Salvatore and Petrova Clan."

"Wind Scythe Art! There's no use hiding!" Rose yelled as the wind penetrated the forest again.

"Are you sure he's even got a strategy?" Finn asked.

"I hope so," Stefan sighed.

"How long are you going to keep running away for? Give up already!" A dagger headed her way and she dodged it. Damon's shadow then came after her. "It's no use! As long as I'm on this side of the line, there is no way."The shadow continued over the line. "What the…it's still coming!" She backed up and escaped it just in time.

"You're pretty quick on your toes."

"I see. You were killing time, waiting for the sun to drop lower so the shadows of the wall and yourself would grow larger. The closer to sunset, the longer the shadows grow."

"Rose from above!" Trevor yelled. A shadow appeared from the air over Damon's shadow and he used it to extend his reach.

"What? Oh no!"

"I've got you now," said Damon as Rose continued to run away from the shadow.

_He made a make-shift parachute with a handkerchief and mercenary blade to extend his shadow. He's quite an impressive fellow. Not only do I have to worry about the shadows on the ground, but I have to keep an eye on this thing above my head and it extends his range indefinitely._ Rose continued to dodge until she reached the small hole Stefan had emerged from earlier. The shadow halted.

"This isn't good," said Stefan. "She thinks in the same way he does. She's a strategist too."

_If I keep this up, his shadow will keep growing and he'll keep expanding his reach,_ Rose thought._ I'll end it here. I'll divert his attention with the clone art. First, I'll hide behind my fan and create a clone, then it will jump out and draw his attention and with that opening I'll use all my mana and create the strongest possible wind scythe to rip him apart!_ Rose made several hand signs, but stopped before it could be completed. "What? I can't move."

"Finally. Shadow possession complete."

"Amazing," said Finn. "He was thinking three moves ahead all along."

"More like two hundred," Stefan added. "He had this planned from the beginning."

"Look behind you. I'll let you," said Damon, turning so that Rose could see the shadow that emerged from the hole behind her, capturing her in its grasp. "Don't you recognize it? It's where Stefan popped out of the ground and threw Klaus for a loop. It's connected to the large hole in front of you."

"No way. The shadow inside the tunnel."

"Exactly. That was your mistake."

"He kept forcing Rose to measure the distance he could reach with his shadow to distract her from the hole which was the final trap," said Stefan. "Rose fought only taking into account the visible shadows and neglected to consider the hidden shadow that caught her from behind."

"The battle cannot be continued. Winner, Damon Salvatore," Nadia announced. Rose then left for the waiting room. "Hey, Damon, where the hell is Elena? Her match is next."

"What are you talking about? She's already here," said Damon. Nadia looked at him quizzically. A tornado of leaves then swirled inside the arena. When it dispersed, it revealed Elena, wearing a green flak jacket over a black tank top and a red asymmetrical skirt with black leggings underneath.

"Sorry, I'm late. You wouldn't believe the traffic," said Elena.

"You're just in time," Nadia smirked. "Marcel, get down here."

_Eight black ops members for this huge arena,_ Elena thought, sensing the hidden mercenaries_. Only two small teams. That's nowhere near enough. What's the general thinking? Well, until we figure out the enemy's plans they're probably needed on the outside gathering information. Never mind that. I should focus on beating this guy. He'll be no easy prey._

"Begin!" Nadia announced. Sand emerged from Marcel's gourd and Elena jumped a fair distance away.

"Here I come," said Elena as she threw two daggers toward Marcel. The sand captured them and then took on the visage of Marcel. A sand clone. Elena kicked the clone from the air and once she landed on the ground on her hands, flipped, so she could backhand the clone. The sand dispersed and Elena charged for Marcel, but the sand rose to protect him. She smirked and flashed away.

_She's fast,_ Marcel thought. _Just like that other one._

Elena then punched him in the face and he fell a fair distance away.

"I should warn you. My mana-enhanced speed and strength are comparable to Kol's." Marcel breathed heavy. "Don't tell me that's it. Come on. Give me your best shot. If you won't come, then I will." In a blur, Elena ran toward him and Marcel desperately gathered his sand to guard himself. Elena maneuvered around the sand and kicked him in the chest. "What's the matter, Marcel? Is that all you've got? This is pathetic. This is the best Ventus has to offer? No matter. I'm going to tear off all your armor." She ran circles around Marcel and he had a hard time keeping up. Elena then kicked him in the face and kneed him in the stomach.

"I think she's gotten even faster since the last time we sparred," said Damon from the waiting area. Marcel then made a hand sign and gathered all his sand around him so it formed a hard dome.

_Hiding in there. I don't know what he's up to, but this is perfect since this technique will take some time,_ Elena thought. She drew her sword and stabbed it into the ground. Elena then jumped a fair distance onto the wall of the stadium, using her mana to firmly root her feet to the concrete.

"She's going to do it. A stab," Damon smirked, recognizing the hand signs Elena made.

"A stab?" Finn asked as lightning formed around Elena's hand and she ran down the wall of the stadium. An explosion occurred when Elena reached the ground and she ran out of the dust cloud and grabbed her sword. The sword immediately glowed and swelled as electrical energy sparked off of it.

"It's one of her original techniques. It's used for assassination. The secret of the stab is in the speed with which it is delivered and the mercenary's ability to focus their mana to the point of impact. Once these two elements have attained a certain level, the mana becomes visible. Elena then combines the mana with the electrical current which runs through the human body. It produces a special sound like a thousand birds chirping." Elena then jabbed her sword through the sand dome. "It was named Lightning Cutter when she cut a bolt of lightning in half with it. It's known for it's stabbing speed that pushes the limits of the human body and the huge amount of mana that is focused in one arm or in this case sword."

"I've got you now," said Elena.

"My blood! My blood!" Marcel screamed from inside the dome.

"Now. Let's turn up the sparks." Elena twisted her sword and more power surged through her blade. The sand dome exploded, revealing Marcel who was bleeding from his shoulder. Marcel breathed heavily. _Something's different. He has a different look in his eyes. _Elena then felt a strange presence. Like an illusionary art was being cast in the spectator stands. "Nadia, something's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Get all black ops to the General! Now!" Suddenly, the VIP stand Rudy and the General of Ventus were sitting in exploded.


	14. Impossible

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

Smoke plumed from the VIP stands. Acting immediately, Elena flashed up to the roof.

"All black ops units, follow my lead!" she ordered. "Squad 1, above. Squad 2, below. Protect the nobles." Two Ventus mercenaries then emerged from the smoke to attack. "You will not interfere!" She drew her sword and sliced them in half. She then noticed the General of Ventus rise from the smoke with General Bennett in tow, a blade to the man's throat. Four bodies emerged from two dead Ventus mercenaries.

"Mercenary Art: Four Flames Formation!" They surrounded the area their general and Rudy were in with a purple barrier.

"A barrier, eh? This is bad," Elena murmured.

"For Ventus to betray Pyra…" Rudy growled.

"An alliance is only useful as camouflage to make the enemy relax his guard. These games end here. From now on, the course of history changes," the General of Ventus replied.

"You want to start a war?"

"Exactly."

"Armed conflict resolves nothing. We should seek a resolution through negotiation. General, there is still time. You can reconsider."

"Perhaps the fear of death makes one more cowardly with age…master?"

"You!" Rudy realized.

"Your foolishness has caused Pyra to fall further and further behind. I have won."

"It's not over till it's over. I thought I taught you that, Mikael!" Mikael rips off his disguise, revealing himself. "I knew this day would come eventually, but you won't get my head so easily."

"I told you you should have picked the 5th General before now. Because you will die here."

"I know you're not the type of man to act based solely on vengeance. You have neither goals nor reasons."

"Perhaps. But I do have a goal. You could say I enjoy watching things in motion. It's dull when things are at a standstill isn't it?" Mikael asked, releasing his grip on Rudy. "A stopped windmill isn't worth watching you know. Though sometimes it's good because of the anticipation. Anyway, right now I want to make that windmill spin again with the crumbling Pyra as the wind."

"You haven't changed at all."

Outside the barrier, Damon and Stefan flashed beside Elena just as she noticed Rose, Marcel, and Trevor leave the arena.

"Wait! Stop!" she ordered. A group of mercenaries from Ventus and Sonus appeared in front of them. "A large number."

"It's not just that. The situation is more dire than that," Damon replied. "Look within the barrier."

"Mikael." They then heard a loud explosion by the front gate. A three-headed snake hissed. "Not to mention…that snake. I'd know that summon anywhere."

"I'm concerned about the General," said Stefan.

"Black Ops can handle the situation with the General," Elena replied. "Besides, he isn't a person that will be taken easily. Clean this up. I'm going after Marcel. Catch up when you're done. Summoning Art: Hellhound Minions!" She slammed her hand on the ground and a pack of eight black hellhounds emerged from a plume of smoke. "These hellhounds will assist you in my stead and will be able to track me down by scent when you're ready." Elena then flashed away.

Inside the barrier, Mikael and Rudy had begun their battle with Rudy sending a wave of daggers Mikael's way.

"Summoning: Worldly Resurrection!" A purple portal opened and two coffins began to emerge.

_ To use a summoning as a shield,_ Rudy thought._ And these corpses are…I must stop the third one._ The daggers hit the two coffins and as a third coffin began to rose, it scrapped against the end of the daggers. Interrupting the summon, the coffin descended back through the portal. _The third one didn't work it seems. That's good. But things are going to get a lot tougher now. Of all people, for him to summon those two._ The two coffins then opened, revealing two men.

"It's been a long time, eh, Bennett?"

"You've grown old, haven't you, Rudy?"

"Never would I have thought I face my brethren again in a situation like this. What a vile trick," Rudy growled.

"Who are they?" a black-ops member observing battle asked his captain.

"The one with the white hair is the 1st General of Pyra and ancestor of the Petrova Clan. The one with the black hair is Lady Elena's father and the 2nd General of Pyra. They were both teachers of General Bennett and founded Pyra. I'm glad Elena's not here to witness such a desecration."

"This youngster is the one who summoned us with the taboo arts. He's quite something," said the 1st General.

"No matter how much the world changes there is always fighting," Elena's father sighed.

"Making tools of the dead. Nothing good will come of playing with time," Rudy scolded as Mikael placed two talismans in the Generals' bodies.

"What kind of art is that?" asked one of the black ops officers.

"A forbidden one. It's a summoning art that allows the dead to return to life in this world. Normally, the summon would use the caster's blood as compensation for summoning it but in order to summon and hold the spirits of the dead to this world, this art, I've heard, requires the body of a living person as a sacrifice to use as a vessel to hold the spirit."

"Then the bodies of those two are those of the sacrifice?"

"Yeah. Probably the dust and ashes surrounded the bodies of those sacrificed and they took on the original shape of the spirits that were summoned. The talismans that are implanted into their heads erase even the personalities of the spirits. They become killing machines."

"Do you know the happiness and sense of accomplishment you gain when you have the chance to hurt the one you once called master? I thought I'd have you experience that pleasure and so I prepared this situation for you. Enjoy yourself," Mikael smirked. The two generals headed toward Rudy, prepared to attack.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Napalm!" Rudy let out a steady stream of fire from his mouth.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" The 1st General blew water out of his mouth, extinguishing the fire. "Water Style: Water Shockwave!" A torrent of water headed for Rudy. However, he stopped it by summoning a stone wall.

"Secret Earth Art: Deep Forest Creation!" the 2nd General exclaimed. Trees emerged from various angles and their branches bound Rudy.

"You're in a bit of a bind, aren't you, Master?" Mikael laughed.

"Mercenary Art, Summoning! Come forth! Monkey King, Enma!" Rudy managed to slam his hand down on a branch and a large monkey emerged from the smoke.

"Mikael. So it's come to this after all," the creature spoke. "You're pathetic, you know that, Bennett? This is all because you wouldn't kill him when you had the chance that time."

"Better late than never."

"Gotcha. Transform!" The monkey transformed into a staff and broke through Rudy's bonds. Meanwhile, a snake emerged from Mikael's mouth and spat out a long sword.

"The Sword of Kusanagi, eh?" Rudy asked. Mikael and Rudy engaged in swordplay, but Rudy left the fight when the two Generals attacked him. Rudy placed two explosive tags secretly on them as they punched him.

"For you to come charging head on like that without even using any clones. Really?" Mikael asked.

"No. It's not that he didn't use it," a black ops member muttered. "It's more like he can't use it. It's different from before. The General's mana levels are…the shadow clone which evenly distributes existing mana would be a mistake. A waste of mana. I suppose there is no denying that he's old after all."

"This ain't like you," Enma spoke. "What's wrong?" Rudy then activated the tags on the Generals and they exploded. However, it was futile. The Generals' bodies only reformed.

"Just as I thought. I must do something about the souls that are trapped by this technique," Rudy huffed.

"Your breath seems to be coming rather fast. Well, now what will you do?" Mikael taunted.

"The art exchanges stop here! From here on it's gonna be a blood drenched free-for-all. Just like a mercenary battle should be!" _This art isn't about to be dispersed even if I were to kill Mikael. In which case please forgive me Generals. I will cast that spell._

"You've grown old haven't you? I've never seen you strain so much. It's so pitiful. Even you he who was hailed as the God of Mercenaries cannot defeat old age." Mikael pulled at his face and it ripped away, revealing a more feminine look.

"I can't believe it," Rudy gasped. "You achieved the completion of that forbidden art. You're no longer human. You're a demon!"

"It's been more than ten years since I left Pyra. I've suffered quite a bit."

"One of the reasons I didn't choose you to be my successor was because of your twisted ideology."

"This immortality art is a spell where you anchor your spirit to this world forever. In other words, it's a reincarnation spell where you find a new body, enter it with your spirit and gain possession of it. The reason why I disguised myself as my old self until now was because I thought I'd let you feel nostalgic about the past. To grow old…how destitute it can be. When I look at you, I can feel it deeply. You will die here and I will obtain an even younger, more beautiful, stronger body. Pyra really entertains me to no end."

"I see. Stefan Salvatore."

"Yes. That's it exactly."

"A reincarnation art that steals the body of another and makes the spirit immortal. How many have you stolen?"

"I believe this is the second one. I intend to possess Stefan in a few years. But to have you die, cursing your fate and regretting your entire life…I suppose this face would be best, hmm?" His form changed to one that Rudy was most familiar with. The 2nd General then sent more branches Rudy's way. A transformed Enma protected Rudy by forming a cage around him. "You mustn't let your guard down now, Master. You were always too compassionate."

"What's the matter with you? This just ain't like you," Enma scolded.

"Sorry." _Malice and ambition have always been hidden within his eyes. That he had these qualities…I have always been aware. I knew about it but acted as if I couldn't see it. A genius bursting with tremendous abilities in a time that was still in chaos. Because he was, without a doubt, a talent you'd find only every few decades. He was the one to carry on my will and strength. I wanted to think it would be so and it was this weakness of mind that allowed that event, the killing of all those mercenaries for Mikael's hideous experiments, not to mention, the current situation. I couldn't kill him them._ "I'll kill you now and correct my past mistake! Let's go!"

"It's already too late!"

"Shadow Clone Art!" Two images of Rudy appeared alongside him.

"Ha. You've really grown old to think you'd shorten your own lifespan out of impatience. It's already too late. No matter what you do I've won. Pyra is going to be demolished!"

"Pyra is my home! And as General I am entrusted with my home's protection. I am head of the household, the central pillar. He who wants to destroy my home must destroy me. And I warn you it will not be easy!"

"Illusionary Art: Bringer of Darkness!" The 1st General then initiated an art that surrounded Rudy in darkness and obscured all of his opponents.

"What nonsense. In the grand scheme of time, you are nothing but a trivial footnote in the history of a cluster of huts called Pyra," Mikael mocked.

"You've never understood that it's more than a mere cluster of huts. It is a place where every year mercenaries are born, raised, fight, grow old, and die to protect their home. Though we do not share ties of blood, the people of Pyra are my family. Mikael, I'll show you a special art from now on that even you don't know about! Take this! Enchantment Spell: Dead Demon Imprisonment!" An wispy figure only able to be seen by Rudy appeared behind him. In the darkness, Rudy's clones apprehended the Generals. "I've got ya!" The illusionary technique then vanished.

_ The darkness disappeared. What is that art?_ Mikael thought.

"Sorry, Bennett," said Elena's father.

"We've caused you a lot of trouble."

"Please forgive me, Generals." Their spirits then went into the clones' bodies. Their physical bodies disintegrated, revealing Mikael's two sacrifices had been his own mercenaries from Sonus. "You treat even the lives of your subordinates so lightly. Come, Enma!" The staff slammed into Rudy's hand.

"Sublime Snake Hands!" Snakes grabbed Enma before he could lay a blow against their master.

"This is the end!" Rudy proclaimed as he flashed in front of Mikael.

_ What is this sensation? Shit. This is bad,_ Mikael thought. He motioned for his sword and it flew toward Rudy.

"Die!" they both yelled. Enma grabbed the blade, but not before it partially impaled Rudy.

"Why didn't you dodge it?" Mikael asked.

"There was no need. In exchange for this art to work, you hand over your soul to death. It's a forbidden art you pay for with your life. There's no need to avoid your blade. I'll die anyway! Once the art is complete, my soul will be consumed simultaneously. It's the art of the hero who once upon a time saved this village."

"You mean that this was the art that sealed the Demon Dragon in that boy?"

"Yes. I'll drag your soul out of your body soon and seal you. You too should be able to see it about now. The Reaper. Your soul is about halfway out. With this art, the one whose soul is sealed will suffer for all eternity in the belly of death, never gaining release. The one who is sealed and the one who performed the seal…our souls will mingle, hating each other and battling the other for all eternity."

"Don't be foolish! I'm not going to go so quietly!" He motioned for his sword and blood spilled.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
